


Style.

by Bottom__lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Feminine Louis, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Loss of Virginity, Louis in Lace, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg Louis, Older Harry, Oral Sex, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Powerful Harry, Protective Harry, Rough Sex, Student Louis, Teacher Harry, Top Harry, Violence, Violent Harry, Virgin Louis, Younger Louis, sadist Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom__lou/pseuds/Bottom__lou
Summary: Louis Tomlinson's crush finally seems to notice him in his last year of high school, it doesn't even matter if it's his biology teacher, Mr Harry Styles. When Louis is dragged into Harry's difficult world of pain and violence, it all seems too much for Louis and even though he wants to back out, those three words and eight letters keep him going.(Disclaimer: All credit goes to sharonbvb for the original trilogy "I'm in love with my teacher". I am rewriting a Larry version with all three books in one)





	1. The One With The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> More tags added later.  
> I'm sorry that the first chapter is short, but others will be longer.

Why is it that every time the cheerleaders and the jocks walk down the hallway of Blackridge High, there seems to be a bright light surrounding them all and dramatic music playing as they make their entrance? I often imagined myself walking with them, proudly wearing our school colours of black and blue. I would definitely be one of the cheerleaders, hopelessly waiting around for one of the jocks to notice me. The short skirt would be flowing against my tan skin, showing off my freshly shaven legs. The tight top fitting perfectly, hugging all the right places. The moment you walked down the hallway with a jock next to you, holding your hand whilst everyone stares, knowing that you have it all.

In reality, it goes like this: I walk into school wearing baggy pants that don't really fit me, I have an oversized plain blue shirt and a sweater three-times too big for me. My hair is always greasy so I hide it under a beanie and even when my hair does look nice, I can never find any clothes to make up for the fact that I'm basically poor. Yes, my parents do make money but they won't allow me to have any unless I get off my backside and get a job. It's hard when no one wants to hire a short seventeen-year-old boy, every employer seems to agree that I look about fourteen.

The locker slams shut next to me, both startling me and filling me with dread. I cautiously turn around, nervous to who I might find standing beside me. I exhale a sigh of relief when I find that it's just Ashton, one of my best friends. "Did you hear what I just said?" He asks crossing his arms.

I shrug, biting my lip, "Sorry Ash, what did you say?"

I continue to watch the cheerleaders and jocks walk down the hallway, clearly distracted from what Ashton was saying but desperately wanting to be part of the popular group.

"No, you need to listen to me when I say that they," He says pointing at the popular people, "will never notice you okay? So snap out of it, this is just a stupid phase you're wanting to be in."

"Hey! They come to my house almost every day! I could be one of them sooner than you think." I say with a flip of my brown fringe.

"They're not coming for you and you know that. They're there for your sister. Can we just go already?" He snaps in his Australian accent, ignoring my statement completely.

"You don't have to be so rude," I grumble, pulling him by his arm towards our first class of the day.

Mr Kennedy or as Ashton likes to call him, Mr Ken-Doll, comes into class wearing his usual black button up shirt and tight black dress pants. Looking as dreamy as ever which is why he gets the name 'Ken-Doll' because he looks exactly like one. He has the blonde hair and blue eyes the same as a real Ken doll.

"Equal lining division," He starts, placing his bag on the desk in front of the board.

I turn my head, uninterested in the topic of today's lesson, slightly to the right where the door is, gazing at the popular people sitting in their 'marked' territory of the classroom. Then turning my head to the left to focus on the nerds by the windows. "Tomlinson, quiet please." Mr Kennedy murmurs.

"I am," I say, cheeks blushing red at the eyes staring at me as I replied. Trying to hide my embarrassment by avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Mr Kennedy lets out a small chuckle, clearly amused at my current state. "I was talking about your sister Elena." He says, pointing to her, sitting in between all of her other popular friends.

Did I forget to mention that my sister is popular? Well yes, she is. She is one of the most popular girls in the school, ever since she cut and dyed her naturally beautiful brown hair blonde, she became sluttier than ever. A lot of the boys seem to like her, I mean obviously each individual has a type, but she can apparently win everyone over. I've heard rumours that even some of the damn teachers want her, I mean come on really? But, I am not going to strangle myself yet again with the real reason on why my sister is hotter and more popular than me.

Elena looked up at Mr Kennedy for a brief second before changing her focus onto Christian Sterling, one of our school's beloved football players.

"Your sister is such a bitch," Ashton snaps from beside me, rolling his hazel eyes. Scoffing as he continues to gawk at my sister, pure disgust lining his eyes.

I turn my head to my best friend with a small pout on my face. "She's never done anything to offend you or me so don't say that." I glance back to the board as Mr Kennedy began to draw lines on it. I lift my hand off the table to create a support for my head to rest on. I grab my glasses off the table to properly see what is being written on the board.

"The division and subtraction legalize by how many numbers?" Mr Kennedy asks all eyes turning to him as their mouths stop moving. When they shrug not knowing because of the previous conversations they were having, Mr Kennedy decides to call someone up to write the answer on the board. My theory for this method is that he just wants to embarrass one of us.

"Mr Meyers, please come up and answer."

Chris lifts his head at his name being called and closes the book he was reading to look at the board. He cocks his head to one side, finding difficulty in answering. "I don't know sir." With that, he opens his book and continues reading, not even bothering with getting up and writing anything on the board.

"Louis?" Mr Kennedy turns the question onto me, I quietly get up and walk to the front of the class with slight hesitation. I walk behind his desk and write my answer on the board.

"There is no number, seeing as division and subtraction are not equal to the numbers," I point at the board behind him, "That you have provided."

"Do you have a reas-"

"Elliot?" Everybody's eyes went to the door, looking intently at the sudden interruption. It seemed as though each person either groaned or sighed a lustful moan at the intruder. There he was, the boy- I mean man that I am in love with, my biology teacher, Mr Harry Styles.

Today Mr Styles and Mr Kennedy decided on black. Mr Styles wearing a black button up, the same as Mr Kennedy, except he had a few of the top buttons undone. Simply perfection. Five of the teachers from my school lived in a shared house, which explains why they usually wear the same kind of clothes. I mean they probably sit at the table during dinner deciding on what they will wear tomorrow. I giggle at the thought.

"Something funny Mr Tomlinson?"

My eyes grew wide at the realization of what I had done. I hang my head down as I awkwardly walk back to my seat. "No," I whisper.

Mr Kennedy nods and returns to his conversation with Mr Styles. Other students resumed their conversation as well, whilst I openly stared at my sister who looked like she could swallow Harry in with her eyes.

She started to subtly lick her lips as one of her hands traced down in between her tightening thighs under the steel table, whilst the other hand began to play with her neckline. I have to say its one of the most disturbing things I have seen her do. Although I have seen her do this to other guys before, it's a sign that she is out hunting and she has just spotted her target. All she needs is some ammo and that ammo is sitting on her chest and one huge bomb between her thighs.

I look down to my chest, wondering what it would be like to have boobs. I always thought that Harry was gay but if he's not, maybe I should just move on, considering I'll never have what he's after. I then look down to my butt, cocking my head to the side. It doesn't look that bad actually, maybe if I wore some tight fitting pants I could potentially look nice. Feeling a little proud of my self I fix my gaze back to Harry only to find him already staring at me. Seeing those piercing green eyes staring at me got me a bit excited. Harry Styles made eye contact with me, Louis Tomlinson! My mouth opens slowly as my eyes grew wide. He is still staring at me, how long should I be holding this intense gaze? Maybe I look like a crazy person, that's why he's staring at me.

Harry nods at whatever Mr Kennedy says and walks out but not before giving me a once over. "You okay?" Ashton asks, eyebrows raised. "You've got crazy eyes."

Removing my glasses and swiping my hand over my face to get rid of the accumulated sweat, I think of all ways to calm myself down finding that it seems impossible to do. I place my glasses back on my face and nod, "I'm good."

Dreaming about moments like these were awesome, but actually getting to relive true events and not silly dreams was something that is unexplainable. Dreams coming true in the real world isn't unheard of, but it certainly doesn't happen very often for me. To try and form a sentence right now on how I feel can be described in three words.

**_I LOVE HIM._ **


	2. The One With The Spaghetti Crisis

Yet again I was right.

Andrew Miller, Elliot Kennedy, Thomas Gibson, Harry Styles and Bradley Anderson all decided to wear black, there was no part of me even remotely surprised. The verdict was clear they had all discussed it or just really like black. I understand that they all live together and while it is funny to see them match each other, it does make you wonder why they can't get dressed without copying one another.

But that's just the teachers, this is how high school amongst the students looks, our school is divided into four groups:

The Goths and people who did drugs; they sit outside, usually near a bin or in the parking lot where no one goes because that's the rules according to everyone else. No one messes with them unless you want to get expelled.

The Over-achievers; I still don't know why my friends and I didn't make it into this group, I mean we fit into their category of awesomeness. They are really weird with certain things, for example, you're only allowed in their group if you get straight A's in everything and you practically own a house made of glass. Which means you have to be smart and rich, two things I am not. Not to mention they rule all of the clubs, like the chess club, the science club and something involving the club of life? I still don't know what the hell that means, but you get my point.

The Jocks and Cheerleaders; my sister Elena Tomlinson, captain of the cheer squad, prom committee advisor and how can I forget, a beautiful boyfriend and popularity, unlike me. There are three rulers of this school and they are, my sister, Christian Sterling who is the quarterback for our school, he was a stoner but is now my sister's booty call and how can I forget about the last person Lucy Moore, the little mole in everyone's life, she pretends to be your friend but then she spills all of your secrets.

Lastly, the Band Geeks and the Virgins; Ashton, Chris Meyers, Joshua Watson, Blake Lewis and myself are included in the group as well as a whole lot of other people. They label us as the 'virgins who are too ugly to bang'. There is so much hate at my school that, in a way, it cancels each other out. But nonetheless, our principal Jeffrey Lloyd hates bullying so if you bully someone you get expelled, or at least suspended.

"Oops!" Christian sarcastically says, laughing as he spilt my entire tray full of spaghetti on me, decorating me like a Christmas tree. Spaghetti was everywhere!

"Watch it." Elena snaps to her boyfriend, pushing him out of the way. "Are you okay?" She asks me, removing a strand of spaghetti from my oversized sweater.

"Yeah. It was an accident." Clearly, it wasn't. "I know you don't want to talk to me in front of your friends. It's okay, go ahead, I'll be fine."

"Go get cleaned up." Elena murmurs, obviously embarrassed. She turns around and walks back to her friends.

With a heavy sigh, I swivel around throwing away the tray along with the remaining spaghetti. As I walk to my locker I think back over the strict no-bullying policy and conclude that it is such bullshit. It is very evident that the principal and teachers do not really stick to their policy. Leaving the students to deal with this stuff. I know that some teachers don't care because I saw a couple lurking in the hallway, not even bothering to ask me. Do they just assume that I enjoy having food all over my clothes or something?

"Louis?" I steadily turn my head towards the speaker, seeing Harry looking at me with a small smile, his hands in his pant pockets as his eyebrows raise, gazing at my tan complexion.

"Hi Mr Styles," I unlock my locker with ease, slightly tense from earlier events and now anxious with my current situation. I pick out the books I need for my next class, returning my focus to Harry.

"Did something happen in the cafeteria?" He asks leaning on one of the lockers next to me. I can't tell if he's mocking me or if he's genuinely concerned.

"Um, it was just a minor accident. Nothing some soap can't fix." I laugh nervously, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"You okay Louis?" My body stiffens as I slowly look up to see his stunning green eyes focusing in on my every move. I mentally question whether I am okay or not and I decide that no I am not. I mean I have spaghetti stains on my sweater, which I should probably take it off now anyway, and I am standing right in front of my crush smelling like day old squashed tomatoes. But that doesn't mean I have to tell Harry that.

"I am peachy." I sigh. "Not every day your clothes get to eat food as well." A slight pout forms on my face when I process the words that I just said. That sounded so stupid, why did I say that? He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot.

Harry chuckles, lifting his hand up to my face. I immediately tense at the sudden hand brushing through my hair. "Seems like your hair is hungry too." He whispers, removing a strand of spaghetti off of me.

"Thank you." I blush.

"That's okay." He says licking his lips.

I swallow my saliva, noticing that I started producing more at the quick action of Harry. "See you in Biology." He turns back around, heading towards room 12, Mr Preston's History class.

The locker catches my fall as I blissfully watch him walk away. "I...I..-"

"Louis are you stoned?" I look up seeing my best friend with his arms crossed and a pouty face. He sighs heavily as he lifts my arm around his shoulder to hoist me up. "Why do you smell like day old cheese and tomato?" His nose wrinkles up in disgust as he lets go of me.

"I fell so hard I think I'm crashing, I-I'm crashing," I mumble dazedly at the door.

Ashton's arm came encircled around my waist pulling me closer to him. "How about we are walking, w-we are walking." He laughs imitating my tone.

I quickly pull him to a stop so I can take my sweater off and put it in my locker. I am fortunate enough to not have gotten any stains on my plain blue T-Shirt. I did, however, get some on my pants. Questioning whether I should ask Ashton for some spare pants takes less than thirty seconds. Knowing him, he probably keeps a change in his locker. "Hey, Ash can we stop by your locker to get me some fresh pants?"

"Yeah, sure, but I only have those new skinny jeans that my mom bought me." Oh. Maybe I should just stick with my spaghetti pants. I have to admit that I'm not very comfortable showing off my body in those tight jeans. But, what if Harry likes that kind of stuff? Am I willing to make myself uncomfortable just to impress my teacher? I look towards room 12 with a deep sigh escaping my lips. Yes, yes I am.

"Ok," I say with determination in my voice. We head to his locker whilst he gives me some strange looks, so I decided to admit some truth behind the reason for my answer, "I think I am in love with a guy who is old enough to be my uncle."

We walk into the boy's bathroom and I look in the mirror for a bit. "Well, luckily he is not old enough to be your dad?" Ashton gives me a cheeky grin, removing my glasses, also examining me in the mirror.

"Thanks for not cheering me up."

"Who is this guy anyway? Considering he is old and not a pervert."

"I'm not telling you." His mouth opens wide in disbelief, I quickly held up a finger silencing him, "Not until I am certain that I am in love."

He pushes my finger down and gives me another one of those looks, "What's the hold up then? You aren't going to get him and like you said, he's old."

"Shut up. What if he likes me?"

"Then it's rape." He says dryly.

"You're right." My eyes widen but quickly stop. "No, it's not I'm almost eighteen," I grumble, pushing one of the stalls open, holding the jeans in one hand and slamming the door shut with the other.

"Don't take too long," Ashton yells as I hear him jump up onto the bench, singing some random tune.

If this was a movie, what role would I have? Would I be the virgin who gets screwed, while my sister gets the guy that I love and my best friend is secretly having an affair with my sister's current boyfriend? And whilst all this is happening I stand in a bathroom cubicle with my hand tightly grasping these jeans trying to pull them up, wondering 'what the hell is happening with my life'? Wow. What a movie that would be.

Well, the movie is definitely inaccurate. No way would Ashton go for Christian, but my sister would go for Harry.

It is the school policy, right? A teacher cannot date a student, not even a senior like me, or Elena? Even though technically I am legal, well not entirely, I must be twenty-one. Either way, this would still be a competition, even if I am first in line and Elena is one thousandth, Harry would still pick her. I mean she is perfect. I am just the dorky band guy still standing in a bathroom thinking of something that is never going to happen. Better to quit this crush whilst I am still in the 'infatuation part', I don't want to break whilst being in the 'love part' because then there is no turning back. Hell, I don't think there is any going back now, I am already in love with someone who knows I exist but is too old to be with me.

Ugh! I hate you Harry Styles for making me fall in love with you, even though it's not really your fault. Life is a bitch, apparently so is love.

"Louis? Are you almost done?" Ashton asks.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I finally zip up the black skinny jeans and open the door, walking out with zero confidence whatsoever.

"Wow." Ashton has wide eyes and a jaw hanging open. I look at my reflection in the mirror and shyly inspect the pants.

"Thanks," I say, blush rising on my cheeks. With that, we walk out and head to class.

-

"I wonder where Mr Styles is," Ashton says tapping his pen on the edge of the desk next to me, the class is starting to go insane with no teacher for over twenty minutes. I hope Harry is okay.

"Sorry, I'm late," Harry says walking in whilst straightening his jacket, all eyes on him. I am pretty sure at least 87% of the school is in love with him. That would make my crush on him, not any different right? Crush, love, infatuation- I need a life.

"Considering that we are halfway through this period, how about just having a full free period?"

My peers begin to chant many yes's and thank you's. As expected, Ashton pulled out his phone and started to listen to music. I too started to listen to music, putting in my earphones and listening to 'Only Girl (In The World)' by Rihanna.

As the song begins I keep my gaze on my teacher and concentrate on his movement, Harry as well puts in one earphone and grabbed his pen to start marking some papers, his finger lightly tapping to the beat of whichever song he's listening to. Louis Styles has a nice ring to it, it sounds so fancy. I begin to think of all the possibilities of us being together. I wonder what our wedding would be like. Would it be on the beach, like a cliché? That would be neat, not gonna lie.

The beat of Justin Bieber's 'Let Me Love You' begins to play in my ears and I can't help but smile. My foot begins to tap in time with the beat and my hips move a little. One thing no one knows about me is that I am a dancing freak, I could honestly dance until my heart stops. Although I can't sing to save my own life, I sound like a cat in mating season, agonizing and in pure distress, last time I tried to sing, I'm not kidding, someone called animal control.

That feeling is there again, the feeling I have when I get the urge to move. Dancing is my passion. I tap my best friend on the shoulder, holding up two fingers up. He nods as he slides his hand into his pocket and pulls out two pills. I pop them into my mouth and nod my head as a small thank you. I stand up and walk over to my future husband. I harshly pull out my earphone with a smile. "Bathroom pass please."

Harry stood up and seized the pass from his draws, then gave it to me. "Thank you, sir."

As I take a step towards the door, he sits back down. I walk into the hallway, eyeing both directions. 'Cry me a river' by Justin Timberlake begins to play and I can't help but move to the beat on the smooth floor. I turn the music up and moon-walk down the hall, doing twirls and lifting my hands up as I slide across the floor, back and forth. As I pause for a second, someone taps me on the shoulder. I quietly gasp and nervously turn around. "Oh thank god, I thought you were someone else."

Chris laughs shaking his head. "Wanna do it now?" He asks, ignoring my previous weird dance moves.

I nod as a soft giggle escapes my lips, pulling him outside.

"You already took some pills?"

"Yep," I answer.

He acknowledges my response and hands me a blunt. "I got this from the science geeks."

"Let me guess, Violet Young just cooked up something new?"

"Yes, it's called Lotion."

"Why Lotion? You tried it yet?" What is normally marijuana has been passed through the science lab and is now a newly discovered drug.

"Yeah, last night. I can't remember what happened last night, all I know is that my mum said I was having the giggles."

"I could use some laughter in my life, give me one more."

"Lou," He clears his throat. "Thirty each pop."

I roll my eyes and pull a one hundred dollar note out of my pocket, that I had earlier put in the jeans I borrowed, originally looking to get drugs from Chris. I pushed the money into his chest and took the blunt from his hand, "for the pills and the lotion."

He kissed my cheek and walked back inside. One thing the people of Blackridge High don't know that we, the band geeks, know everything, and get high from time to time. I have to get my mind away from Harry, knowing I will never have him, so what better to do than to get high from 'Lotion'. I giggle at the weird name.

Six minutes later I walk back into the classroom with a dazed look. "Pass," I murmur throwing the pass back onto the desk, startling Harry. I took a seat next to Ashton with a silly grin on my face. "Lotion." It is then that I let out a burst of laughter. I pull out another blunt from my pocket, waving it around.

Ashton grabs it quickly with wide eyes. "You insane? Do you wanna get expelled?"

The giggles have begun and I can't contain them. "Yes."

"Louis Tomlinson and Ashton Irwin?" Both our heads turn to the front desk where the voice came from. Harry points his finger at us and signals for us to go over to him.

"Yes sir," Ashton says standing up and walking in between other students desks.

I ignore him and stay seated with my hips swaying side to side as 'Paparazzi' continues to play in my ear, my shoulders going up and down.

'Louis!" All eyes came to me, whilst mine grew wide at everyone staring at me, especially Harry's frustrated appearance. "Come here!" Harry yells.

I slowly stand up, stumbling over my feet, I dazedly look at the other students to see gaped expressions. "Is he high?!" My sister whispers with outrage to her best friend Lucy Moore.

"Today Mr Tomlinson." Harry comments on my slow, turtle-like, pace.

I rush forward to his desk, accidentally knocking over a picture frame. Harry sighed heavily as he put the frame back in its place, the photo being of him and his four friends who are also teachers.

"I'm your biggest fan I follow you until you love me," I quote the song at him, "I love you, sir," I mumble.

Ashton steps hard onto my foot, letting my body clench from the pain. "Why do you want to see us, sir? Are we too loud?"

"You know, using illegal narcotics is forbidden on school grounds, not to mention the entire town," He says calmly leaning back in his chair.

"I don't understand." Ashton keeps his focus, revealing nothing.

"Mr Irwin, I know you are trying to protect Mr Tomlinson, but you will get into trouble as well."

Ashton shot me a look and returned his attention to Styles. "Like I said, I know nothing of the sort. Louis is not on drugs and neither am I." His arms crossed and an uninterested look appearing on his face.

"Oh, I know that look, that's his 'oh no you didn't' face," I said snapping my fingers from side to side, with my lips pursed.

"Shut the fuck up." Ashton whisper-yells, giving me a glare.

"Mr Irwin, Mr Tomlinson, meet me after school in my classroom. We can discuss your punishment then."

Ashton sighs and nods, "Okay Sir."

"I still love you, sir."

Ashton pushes me away from his desk. I walk back to my seat and sit back down, hitting my head against the table, "I want pie."

"I will get you pie, just shut up."

"Okay."


	3. The One With The Uncle Realization

I am still high or at least I think I am. Chris said that anger is the next emotion that I will face while I'm high. Well, that's what he said a few minutes ago. Whilst marching into the boy's bathroom, I could hear my friend shouting behind me. I stop dead in my tracks when I see a boy and Lucy staring at me. My best friend follows after me, also shocked.

"Are you lost, you look confused and unsure of yourself?" Lucy says with a growing smirk on her face.

My mouth turns into a shocked expression as I eyed my friend. I turn back to Lucy with a now angry look on my face, "Why are you such a bitch?"

The boy and Lucy's mouths popped open in disbelief from what I just said. My words coming as a surprise to them since I don't normally voice my thoughts so openly. "Are you just going to let him talk to me like that?!" Lucy yells at the blonde boy.

"We should go," Ashton whispers to me, nudging us towards the door.

"Nah, let's settle this, hit me with your best shot."

"Oh my god, Louis you are high," The blonde boy groans crossing his arms.

"What's it to you, little boy?"

"Louis," Ashton warns. I turn to him with a 'what' expression on my face, "That's your sister."

I pause, taking everything in, only to look around and realise that I'm in the girl's bathroom. How I didn't pick up on that earlier is a mystery to me, I'm just going to blame it on the drugs. I turn back and see Lucy's smug smile, blinding me with rage.

"Sorry," Ashton says to my sister, who was previously mistaken for a boy. He pushes me out of the bathroom, "are you insane, oh my god," His hand reaches up and slaps my face.

"Ouch!" I groan in pain, clutching my cheek tightly.

"Listen to me bitch! We are nerds, we don't go around doing shit like this okay, you need to calm down," he says, starting off aggressive but eventually lowering his voice, "You better get sobered up before we go see Mr Styles, go take a nap in the Chemistry lab," He rolls his eyes, shaking his head, clearly not impressed with my stupidity today.

I sigh and nod walking down the hallway. I knock twice on the door, opening it to see Mr Oliver Benson, the most amazing teacher ever! "Hey Mr B."

He looks up with a grin as he waves me over to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "I am high," I moan slumping in the small and uncomfortable steel chair.

"Haven't I taught you, kids, anything? I told you not to smoke at school, wait until you're at home," he says in disbelief.

"You are awesome."

"I know, I should be fired for what I did, well, what I am still doing," he starts to laugh and so do I. See this is why I love this teacher, he is like a student, basically an awesome friend for us geeks.

"I will defend you in court, Oliver!" I bellow, raising my fist up in the air.

"I know you will Lou, but for now take a nap, I will wake you up when the bell rings."

I nod as I rest my arms on the table and rest my head on top. I start to drift off to sleep.

-

"Louis!" I quickly lift my head up, panic running through me as I look up at Oliver trying not to throw up.

"What?" I ask, confusion and tiredness clear in my voice

Oliver laughs and points to the clock on the wall. "Time to go."

"Later Mr B," I murmured, walking out of the classroom.

I stroll to the biology class, walking in and seeing my best friend already sitting at a front desk. I sigh heavily sitting next to him with a small smile.

He wraps his arm around my neck, kissing my cheek. "It's okay, better to do shit together and laugh about it when we are old right?"

"Hell yeah!" I agree.

"Mr Tomlinson?" My head turns seeing Mr Kennedy in the class.

"Sup," Both Ashton and I say.

Harry walks in handing Elliot a guitar. "See you in an hour," Harry says to him. He nods and walks out.

"Are you sober?" Harry asks leaning on his desk with his arms crossed, a disappointed look on his face.

"I was never drunk sir," I say firmly, my shoulders going back as I stand up straight with confidence.

"You are sober, good," He smiles. Good? "Anything you would like to say to me, Louis?"

My brow arches and my face scrunches up in confusion. "No."

Ashton starts to giggle, shaking his head.

"Nothing at all Louis?" Amusement spreads across his face.

"Uh, no sir, should I?"

"That's a shame," He says.

A gasp escapes my friend's mouth leaving me even more confused. "Why?"

"Mr Irwin, Friday detention for two hours. Mr Tomlinson? How about we talk in private. Ashton, you are excused."

"Your uncle!" Ashton yells, realization on his face, startling both Harry and I. Huh? Oh, now I get it.

"Goodbye Mr Irwin," Harry says waving him to the door.

"Meet you at your house," he says before exiting the class, shutting the door behind him.

Harry rests his hands on the desk and leans closer to me. "Uncle?"

"What?" I burst into giggles, "I know nothing of what he has said just now."

"Essay on how drugs can hurt your body, make it ten thousand words, each page a different organ."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Twenty thousand words."

"I hate you!" I can't believe I just said that out loud.

A pout spreads across his face as he shook his head. "No, you love me."

"No, I don't."

"Oh yes you do, you follow me until I love you," A half smile appears on his face. I don't share that smile as I remember my embarrassing singing at him earlier that day.

"No," I scoff, "I, no, loving, you, gross, teacher."

"Louis, you realize you are just blabbing out words right?"

I lean back on the table with my cheeks reddening. "When do you want the essay, sir?"

"Friday, then on Saturday you and I are in each other's faces for a full five hours. Fun, huh? Spending it with the one you love."

Oh my god, he is actually teasing me. "I don't love you Mr Styles. You are old, I am young. I like young boys, not old ones."

"Goodbye, Mr Tomlinson."

"Yeah, bye," I walk to the door, "or whatever," as I closed the door behind me I can hear laughter filling his classroom. Oh god, what the hell is happening to me?

-

"So the person you were talking about, the older guy you are in love with is Harry! Our fucking biology teacher!" Ashton yells, throwing his bag on the floor next to my bed. He paces up to my balcony door, opening it and turning back to calmly give me a look.

I roll my eyes, shrugging my jumper off, "oh don't give me that face, who did you think I was talking about?"

His hands come up to his hips as he gives me a slight pout, "he's gonna fuck you."

My eyes grew wide, "what? Are you insane?" I lie onto my bed pulling out my laptop from underneath my pillow, "don't be so dramatic."

"Me?!" Ashton gasps, "fucking dramatic!"

I lift up my hand squeezing my thumb and index finger closer together, "lower the volume on your dramatic outburst."

He crashes in front of me shutting my laptop, "I love you so much."

"Okay, I know, but I don't see you that way, Ashton."

He softly punches my arm letting out a small chuckle. "Shut up," he crosses his legs placing his hands on top. "I love you so much, you are my best friend and we have been through so much. You helped me when my dad left my mom for a hooker, when my mom had that cancer scare and when I accidentally burnt the shed and blamed it on you."

I laugh and nod, "great night."

He nods, "It was. I am always here for you, but for once in your simple pathetic life, where you think life is a movie or a book even though it is not-"

"Oh please don't weigh us."

He holds up his hands to represent a scale, "you never listen."

"On the right is Harry," he says, waving his right hand, "and on the left is Louis," waving the left hand. He moves his hands up and down, "now you see what is happening here?"

"Um, no, you just look crazy."

He claps his hands together hard. "This is whats going to happen. Bam!"

"Get to the point," I say, getting a little annoyed.

"My point is Louis, that if you fall for a teacher things are going to get so... crazy," he says with a soft smile, trying not to hurt my feelings. "It is going to be weird, and now he kind of knows you have a crush on him because you told him, I mean who does that?"

"Oh, I don't know," I scoff, "me."

"Right!" He starts laughing and I join him.

My door slams open, probably leaving a small dent in the wall, and my sister comes into my room shouting, "Louis William Tomlinson!"

"Do you mind closing it again and then like, making your hand into a fist and knocking on the door with it?" I ask sarcastically.

"Mind telling me what happened at school today?" she snaps at me.

"Um, well, it started with lotion and ended with detention."

"What the hell is lotion?" Elena asks confused.

"It's a new drug," Ashton answers before I could.

"You're using drugs?" She gasps.

"So? You are having sex, what is the damn difference? My enjoyment is through my mouth and yours is through your vagina."

"Well, at least I am not going to look like a washed out junkie."

I nod slowly, "true because you can't look like a junkie and a slut at the same time."

"Actually you can," Ashton adds, deep in thought.

"You are acting like a bitch now Louis," she spat out irritably, "do you know why I'm nice to you? It's because mom and dad begged me to, seeing as you are a loser and a freak and nobody talks to you," she twirls around and walks out the door slamming it shut behind her.

I slowly turn to my friend with my eyes narrowed and my arms crossed. "What was that?" he asks me.

"I just realized something. My sister hates me and not for what I did now but what I did first, I mean Elena was always called the rebel and now I've done something rebellious."

"What are you getting at? She's jealous?"

I shook my head quickly, "no, she is just afraid I will get the spotlight for once. Seeing as she is always in it. That lotion gave me a new view on life, I am not going to be that nerd anymore, I am not going to be the sappy virgin and I sure as hell am not going to go out the doors of Blackridge High as a  _loser_  or a  _freak_ ,this is my senior year and I am going out with a bang, something that people will remember me by."

I walk to my bathroom with a heavy sigh, thinking of something I could do that would impress my sister, my peers and hell maybe even my teachers. Then it came to me.

"As what?"

I turn and faced Ashton with my head held high and my butt pushed out to appear bigger. "Imagine dramatic music when I say this and then ask me again."

Ashton jumped off of my bed with his eyes wide, "as what?"

"The boy who got fucked by his biology teacher!"


	4. The One With The Checkout Dilemma

You look stupid." Ashton sighs, shaking his head.

I look down at my 'new and improved' outfit, realizing that I actually do look ridiculous. The tight shorts did not make me any hotter. My aim was to accentuate my ass but the shorts are a bit too big for me and make me look like I'm wearing a potato sack. The black shirt I am wearing is suffocating me and I really wished I had tried it on before now. At least my vans are cute.

"I do," I reply, slightly disappointed in my attempt to look hot. "I can never dress like a slut."

"Don't say that, you can definitely pull off a whore." Mr Benson laughs walking past us.

"Thanks, Mr B!" I yell as he walks away. He gives me a thumbs up and walks into the administration office.

I continue to talk to Ashton about my outfit insecurities when I hear, "Look who is trying to fit in." 

I know that loud voice anywhere, unfortunately, it's not a good one. I look to my left just in time to see Christian to smack my ass. I let out a small squeak and my face starts to turn red.

"Nice try Louis," he says and continues his walk to wherever.

Ashton rolls his eyes as he watches Christian's figure disappear into another hallway. He turns to me and pulls out something from his bag. "I bought baggy pants," he murmurs, waving them in my face.

"Thank god," I sigh in relief, grabbing the pants from his hands and running into the boy's bathroom. I locate a stall and rush to close it behind me. I pull down the shorts very easily as they were without a doubt too big for me. "Never again."

"I think this plan is insane, I mean why try and impress him?"

"I don't know for popularity," I grunt, pulling the pants up my legs.

"Maybe you really do love him."

"No!" Yes, I do very much, I want to date my teacher so badly that I will pretty much do anything at this point.

The bell rang above our heads just as I was walking out of the stall, both Ashton and I rush to biology, seeing as it was our first class this Friday morning.

I have no idea what I am going to do with myself this afternoon because it was my fault that my best friend is in detention. Maybe I can see if Joshua is able to hang out instead, we'll probably just watch Friends and eat popcorn.  
  
  


"Sex," Harry announces. "What is sex?" He is looking dapper today in his formal black suit.

"We know it as reproduction, but what is it? Pick two people and discuss it. I will hand out paper for you to write down everything you know and what you think it implicates."

Ashton looks at me with a roll of his eyes at the topic of today. I nod at him and grab two pills from my pocket. He smiles and reaches over to get one, popping it in his mouth. I have the other one because I need to take the edge off. It feels as though there is tension between myself and Mr Styles, even though there isn't, but I just can't look at him without feeling embarrassed because I tried to impress him.

"How was it?" Violet Young slides in sitting next to us, inquiring our thoughts about the drug she developed.

"What do you think?" Ashton says to her, trying to imply that this isn't the first time we have tried it.

Violet just giggles at us, happy that Lotion is doing well around the school. "Anyways, let's focus. What is sex?"

Harry didn't specify how he wanted us to write it down. I didn't want my answer to seem immature so I just shrugged and turn to Ashton who also didn't seem to want to give an idea. Other students in our class would probably just assume that because we are virgins we don't know anything when in reality I do. I just can't say it to my future husband.

"Need help?" I look up and then quickly look down seeing Harry towering over me.

"Why don't we just google it?" Violet suggested, ignoring Harry's presence.

"You guys are seniors you must at least know what effect it can have."

Ashton starts to laugh, secretly knowing what affect Harry has on me. I keep my head lowered when Harry specifically asks me. "Louis are you sure you don't know?"

"No," I reply, too embarrassed to give my potentially childish answer. Continuing with circling my fingers along my biology textbook instead of making eye contact.

"Can I please see you outside for a moment Louis?" There my head shot up, sudden anxiety flowing through my body at the thought of being alone with him. The look Ashton has on his face is not supportive of my current situation but rather mocking me.

"Okay," I get up and follow Mr Styles out of the classroom. Others watching in amusement probably thinking I have gotten in trouble and wanting to see my punishment. I also have similar mental questions about why I am being taken out of the room and if I really am in trouble.

The door closes quickly behind me, with Harry pushing it shut to block out the noise inside. He now has his back against the door and I am awkwardly standing in front of him.

"I am sorry for teasing you Louis but you should know not to use drugs on the school grounds. I didn't even know you were using them," Harry grumbles at that last bit, acting as if it was a fact that should be memorised into his head.

What confuses me most is that we haven't even mentioned drugs since the day I was caught. I don't know how he thinks he was teasing me because I'm pretty sure he wasn't. It makes me wonder if he just wanted me out of class, which excites something inside of me. If that is the case then it was a stupid excuse to bring up the drugs again. I don't even know what to say, so I kind of play along.

"I have finished most of the essay that you wanted me to do, I just need to do the heart and brain."

"You are quick," he whispers.

Whilst we are on the topic of my drug usage in class I decided to apologise, "I am sorry for what I said about loving you and stuff."

Harry leans in removing a strand of my hair out of my eyes. "Don't be. Also, you should push your hair to the side a bit more so everyone can see your blue eyes."

With that, he walks back inside and I am left standing there with a bit of shock at his 'forwardness'? I guess that's what one would call it. What the fuck just happened?  
  
  


The school day was over and Ashton headed to detention, just his luck that he got Mr Kennedy our math teacher. Ashton was grateful that he got him instead of the older cranky teachers at our school. He used to have a crush on Mr Kennedy in freshman year, since then he was over it.

"Dude," Joshua says as we walk into Walmart. "What did you think of the song I've been working on?"

"You've got a lot of talent Josh," I acknowledge politely, walking into the candy aisle.

"I do," he laughs, agreeing with me.

"How about some M&M's and chips?" I suggest. "It would be great with the popcorn."

"Sounds good, I will go get some Redbull." Josh went to another aisle close to mine while I went in search of my suggested items. "Skittles as well." I remind myself to get on the way out.

"Hello, Louis." I stop at hearing his deep voice, dramatically turning around to face him. Surprised to see my biology teacher with casual clothes on, a tank top showing off his- wait since when does he have tattoos? He also has ripped skinny jeans and Chelsea boots. He looks almost like a normal teenager. What?

"Ha- Mr Styles. What a surprise to see you here." Really Louis?

Harry arches his brow and gives a small nod. "What are you plans for the weekend?"

"Um," nothing. "Hanging out with friends, maybe go out."

"Don't forget our date on Saturday."

"We don't have a- oh. Detention." I shrug as if it's not a big deal.

Harry looks at me for a moment before putting his hands in his jean pockets. "I see you pushed your hair to the side."

"Yes, sir."

"You can call me Harry outside of school."

"Yes, Harry." I correct myself with his input. My heart beats quicker and my hands start to slightly sweat at the wonderful situation presented to me.

"Well it was lovely to see you," he gives me a small wink and I am left breathless as he walks away.

"Bye," I whisper. I feel really stupid for ever thinking I would get with him, I mean I can barely hold a conversation with the man. It seems like it was just a silly fantasy embedded into my head by my desire for Harry Styles.

"Why do you make faces when you think?"

Joshua interrupts my thoughts and I am left with his questioning. "Huh? No, I don't," I deny. "You got the drinks?"

Josh nods his head and we both walk over to the self-checkout. Both of us have had difficulty in the past with this wretched machine being too hard for us to use but today we were going to give it another go.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Josh asks.

I motion for him to use the checkout, silently giving my approval to go ahead and use it. "Place the item on the scan thingy."

Josh reaches into our basket to grab the skittles first, placing it on the scanner. "What now?" he asks confused.

"Please place the item in the bag," The computer voice says, startling the two of us, we both took a step back from the machine before I comply and take my time putting the skittles in the bag. "Please place the item in the bag."

"I did," I grumble at being told twice.

"Please place the item in the bag."

"Oh my fucking god I did it already." My tone becoming harsher by the second.

"Please place the item in the bag."

"Fucking hell woman! I did place the- "

"Can I help you?" A deep voice asks.

"No!" I shout without looking at the person who is just trying to help.

Curious shoppers turn to Joshua and me, eyeing our every move. Most are annoyed at my outbursts but I'm too angry at this stupid machine to care.

"Dude chill." Josh chuckles nudging me.

I can feel another person behind me and I was about to kindly ask for their help, even though I rudely declined their previous offer when the machine continues. "Please place the item in the bag."

"How about I shove my foot up your ass!" I exclaim. Next thing I know, Josh is gripping onto my arm and pulling me away from our checkout.

The voice who said 'can I help you' is matched with a face and my breath hitches because of course, it has to be Harry. Why does he seem to see me in my worst moments? First the spaghetti and now this.

"It has to be on the red dot Louis," Harry says pointing to the sensor. "You didn't do it."

"Oh," I say, embarrassment clear on my face, the stupidity of my previous actions catching up to me.

"Thank you, Mr Styles," Joshua whispers.

"Your welcome." He looks at us both before walking past and his hand brushing against my waist. Tingles appear where his hands just were and I openly stare in awe at his retreating figure.

"Dude place the item on the scanner," Josh says to me, pulling me out of my trance.

"Why don't I place you somewhere where it hurts. Let's just go to a real checkout with a person because this thing is really pissing me off," I groan angrily, marching straight towards the woman behind a checkout wearing the ugly green shirt as the uniform.

My mind wondering back to the moment just passed.

Why did Harry brush me?


	5. The One With More Than One Kiss

The outfit choice for my Saturday detention was simple. It was my plain white shirt and some black tracksuit pants that cuff at my ankle. I paired my outfit with my Old Skool vans and an Adidas jumper in case it was cold. My hair is styled to the side, pushed out of my eyes, the way Harry suggested.

"Mom, Ashton is picking me up and I will be staying at his house because we are debating what to wear for the spring formal." I ramble on and on about the formal that's in a couple months to my mother so I could distract myself from thinking about the five hours I am about to spend with a man who recently saw me argue with a self-checkout machine. The man who also knows that I love him and would follow, even though I apologised and totally convinced him that I was joking. If I was Harry I would get a restraining order against me.

"That's okay honey, your sister is also not going to be home, she is spending the weekend at Lucy's house." No mom, more like Christian's room, under the sheets doing the 'sex'.

I just gave a nod, with my lips slightly apart. "I still don't get it, five hours? That is a bit harsh on a study group, don't you think Lou?" It slipped my mind to tell my mother what I was really doing today. I couldn't tell her about the drugs and my detention, I would get spanked or at least grounded. I lied and chose to mention a study group session in the school library that I was required to go to.

"Yeah, it's almost finals so the more we put in the more we get out." To me, it sounded as if I had just quoted a porn video, one that I may or may not have watched with Josh last night. We were bored and decided to spice up the night by watching some interesting videos. I mean Josh and I are both full on virgins. Never been kissed, touched, fingered or had sex. Never ever. It felt pretty pathetic for someone who wanted to have sex with their teacher. The reality is that it was sadly not going to happen.

"Oh god- " I am going to die a virgin aren't I?

"What is it, honey?"

I turn to my mom with my eyes narrowed before reassuring her that I'm fine and I laugh giving her a thumbs up.

My mom kisses my cheek and saying her goodbyes when we pull up in front of my school. I grab my gym bag from the back seat and open it to shove my jumper inside. I zip it back up and shut the door behind me, waving to my mom as she drives off.

"I can do it," I begin to give myself a pep talk. I head up to the doors leading me inside the school. " I mean you didn't mean to tell him that you love him, he knows you were joking. He doesn't want you anyway Louis, have you met you? Well yes, I have met me but still, sitting with him isn't a threat to your life so why are you so nervous? Oh I don't know may- "

"Louis, who are you talking to?" I look around and see Harry entering behind me, letting the door close by itself. I realise that I was just caught talking to myself, heat washes over my face. My eyes find the floor very fascinating all of a sudden, while I comprehend my freaky behaviour.

"Who me?" I scoff. "No one."

"I'm glad you could make it," he chuckles.

"I didn't really have a choice Mr Styles, or did I?"

"No. Do you want to continue walking or just stand here all day?" he suddenly asks.

Oh. He motions for me to move forward with his hand on my back and after we take a few steps he drops it, much to my disappointment he doesn't touch me the rest of the walk there. We continue and I get the feeling like I am in one of those movies where the girl is alone in the school hallway and the killer is behind her waiting for the right moment to strike. Then he'll slice her head off and make love to her corpse. Am I that girl now? Will Harry kill me and make love to my corpse?

"Louis are you okay? You look confused and yet scared at the same time." Damn that porn movie. It's replaying in my head and now I'm worried but unfortunately a little turned on. For some reason, I want to live it out in real life, right here, right now.

"I'm good. Library?"

"Yes. Come along." He walks ahead of me down the hall and I follow him slowly. I admire his skinny jeans and the black dress shirt tucked into his pants, belt securely fastened. His boots lightly tapping on the floor everytime he takes a step forward. The briefcase he holds swings back and forth, while his other hand comes to roughly run through his hair. The way he slides his fingers through his curly hair makes me want to do it.

Get a fucking grip, Tomlinson! He is just one man. Every time I look at him I feel like I am on the Titanic and I am sinking further in love with him. Some would say I am a naive teenage boy but I know that I am not. I am a mature adult, one that is capable of having an intimate relationship with his teacher. Others may disagree but those people clearly haven't met the beauty that is Harry Styles. I know that my family would be very disappointed if I brought home my teacher one day. I would die If we were dating and I had to tell my parents. I wouldn't really care for Elena's opinion because I know that she would be so jealous that I did have a relationship with him. But then again, I won't have to worry about any of this because it's not going to happen.

The possibility that I would screw my teacher in the library is one in a million because I would actually need the confidence to initiate it. "You seem troubled," Harry says with a concerned frown on his face. He sits down across from me and stares.

"I'm fine."

"Your essay." He orders me to get.

"Right." I bend down to my bag, not noticing Harry staring at my ass as I pull out the papers. I slide it over to him with an annoyed look on my face. "Every organ." I take the seat across from him.

"You're a very angry man aren't you?" What? I am not an angry ma- wait he called me a man? He does think I am mature. Either way, I am not an angry person, just because I was about to attack a mechanical robot does not mean I am an angry person! Wait. Now I am getting angry.

"I am not Mr Styles. But if I am, I don't normally show it."

"Normally?" Of course, he would pick up on that.

"Well, as you may know, teenagers usually have many anger issues. With school, friends, family." Teachers, you. I mentally give him the middle finger for all the problems he has caused me to have.

"I see. Why don't you do something to release that stress and anger. Something physical can benefit you," he says, voice getting deeper. The sexual reference flying straight over my head.

"I dance."

"Really? I would never have guessed." He eyes my body up and down. It makes me feel a bit insecure, feeling as though I could have tried a bit harder on my outfit. I start to fiddle with the end of my shirt and Harry intently watches me.

He abruptly sits up in his chair and looks down at the papers in front of him. Once again he roughly runs a hand through his hair, I am guessing he does this when he is stressed.

I lower my head and grab a pen to begin writing out the school rules about drugs, one hundred times. That being the new punishment I was assigned from Harry since I had completed the essay. I just wish that I could do it on the computer because my hand was getting sore and I could just copy and paste it, I would be done in no time.

Harry was scribbling some notes on a piece of white paper. I subtly look over to see what he was writing. I caught one sentence that said  _'people say we shouldn't be together'._ Ican admit that I can completely relate to what he has written. Ashton doesn't think Harry and I would be a good idea and my parents would one hundred percent be against it. I question who that sentence is for, is it me? Wow, I can't believe I would actually think that. I sound exactly like an immature teenage girl, hoping her crush will like her back.

His hand suddenly appears a lot closer to mine when I look up again. I feel the temptation to reach across and link our hands together but that would be weird and make him uncomfortable. Just an inch closer and we are holding hands though. My brain doesn't allow me to move my hand forward, so instead, I am drawing it back to my body to pretend to rub my neck before placing it on my lap. Harry lets out what I'm assuming is supposed to be a small sigh, although he does it quite loudly, maybe I was intentionally supposed to hear it. The likelihood that I am over thinking this whole situation is very high.

It has been an hour and my hand is really starting to become sore. I politely ask if I can take a break to go outside and get some fresh air. He agrees to let me go and I am left dumbfounded when he gets up to follow me outside the building.

"You are going for a smoke yeah?" he asks when he notices the look on my face. I try not to make eye contact with him when I give a slight nod. "I'll join you."

He will join me? How could I forget that he is a smoker too? It was another detail that I had memorised into my head about him. Facts are stored in my head so I can remember as much as I can about this man.

Shakily, I pull out the pack of cigarettes from my pocket, nerves running throughout my body. I have never smoked in front of someone before and my first time is with my teacher. Harry looks so hot taking a drag from his cigarette. The way he calmly blows out the white thick smoke is kind of a turn on. He rotates his body to me whilst leaning against the wall and probably notices that I am uncomfortable. "You are eighteen Louis."

I don't feel like correcting him to say that I am actually seventeen because I suppose he was trying to make me feel better about smoking at 'eighteen' with a teacher. His eyes become more focused on me and he curiously asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," I confidently say, deciding to just ignore my nerves and pull out a cigarette from the pack that I very tightly held in my hand. Quickly putting it back in my pocket and wiping the sweat on my pants. I place it in between my lips but before I could light it, Harry had pushed himself off the wall and taken the minimal steps to me.

"Let me light it." He now stood in front of me and held the lighter up to my cigarette. "I want you to be able to have an open relationship with me, similar to the one you have with your chemistry teacher Mr Benson."

Really? Has Harry ever slept with my best friend? I forgot to mention that I know Ashton is having a secret relationship with Mr B. No one knows I'm not even supposed to know. The only way I know is because I was staying at a hotel near my grandparent's house and coincidently saw Ashton walking into a room with Mr B. He has no idea that I know but he should not be judging me for liking Mr Styles when he is having a relationship.

"Do you feel comfortable with me Louis?" Harry asks, distracting me from my thoughts. Do I? Of course, I don't, it feels as though I can hardly speak to him without getting butterflies. I won't tell him that.

"Yes, I do Mr Styles." I lie straight to his face.

"Well that's good because this is gonna be weird," he states.

What does he mean by that? "Weird?"

He nods and instantaneously I am pushed up against the wall. His fingers graze my cheek and he looks deeply into my eyes. They start to close and I panic when he leans in with his lips brushing mine. He gently moves his lips against my mouth and I feel the softness of his plump bottom lip pushing now more forcefully. The fingers on my cheek slide down my neck as his tongue gains entry into my mouth. I'm not even sure what I'm doing, I wasn't even sure if I was kissing back. I try and keep up with his feverish kiss, his lips moving faster, more urgently, as if he is running out of time. Both hands slip past my shoulder, down my back until they are tightly gripping my ass. Groping my cheeks with a strong desire.

Harry pulls away out of breath and I am left leaning on the brick wall, trying to stabilise myself and while catching my breath. He takes a step back and analyses my body language. A small smirk appears on his face at my current breathless behaviour. "How do you feel?"

I ask myself the same question in my head. The love of my life just kissed me. I should be jumping around and doing cartwheels. So why am I not feeling that way? I'm unsure of the way I feel at the moment.

"I am gonna get back to you on that one," I say, lifting my finger up slowly. I had calmed down a bit, now just leaning against the wall with wide eyes as I finally just accepted our previous actions. "Give me a minute."

"Please say something," Harry pleads, suddenly feeling a little nervous at my lack of response to him kissing me.

My head raises and I make very little eye contact with him before saying, "Can I please go home?"

"Um, sure, that's fine," Harry says, trying to lighten the mood. He gives me a small smile before leading me inside. There is a hand on my lower back to guide me in but I tense and he drops the hand immediately.

I am pretty sure that I am in a state of shock because normally I would be wanting those touches. Maybe I need to relax and think this through before I get worked up about something that I wanted in the first place.

We walk back into the library and I bend to pick up my bag but not before tossing on the jumper that I brought with me. The main entrance comes into view and he stops me with a hand on my shoulder. "Wait," he nervously approaches the topic that we were both thinking about. "I am sorry if I scared you."

"Don't worry, you are a good kisser, I just have to go home and cry now," I embarrass myself by saying. My shoulder pushes to the side to get out of his grip and I quickly head out of the school without even looking back. The walk to the nearest bench seems to take forever and when I look up I see dark grey clouds, it was probably going to rain soon. I pull my phone out of my bag and call Ashton to come pick me up but he doesn't answer. I leave a message in his voicemail to come pick me up and my location.

The bench that I am sitting on starts to get uncomfortable when I feel a wet drop land on my forehead. I let out a deep sigh and pull my hood over my head to keep me a bit dryer as the rain starts to pour. There is no undercover area for me to stand so I am left to watch the cars occasionally drive past while I get soaked.

A sleek black car pulls up in front of me. "Fuck off," I yell, assuming they wanted to convince me to get in the car with a stranger. The window rolls down and Harry can be seen sitting inside. Oh god.

"Let me take you home."

"I am perfectly fine waiting for Ashton to pick me up," I say stubbornly. Really I would love a ride but I am still faintly overwhelmed, yes I found a word to describe how I feel, about what had happened.

"Come on Louis, don't be so stubborn," he laughs.

"Is that suppose to be amusing?" I ask with my brow raised.

He shrugs with an irritated look on his face. "Louis get in the fucking car!"

"Yes sir," I reply quickly, quite startled that he yelled at me. I hurriedly open and close the door behind me, sitting pleasantly in my seat.

"Where do you live Louis?" He has a pleased expression because I complied with his orders.

"I won't be going to my house, please drop me off at Ashton's house," I give him the address and he heads off in that direction but not before noticing my shivering behaviour and giving me his jacket. I felt a little uneasy at having two jackets on but my other one was still wet from the rain.

"You must be freezing."

I pull his jacket more firmly around me and thank him. It is mostly silent the entire ride there until Harry turns on the radio to cover the tension in the air. "We're here."

"Thanks for the ride, I am so- "

He cuts me off by attaching his lips to mine and this time, with the little experience I have, I am not holding back. My arms wrap around his neck and he pulls me in closer. The kiss feels very rough but passionate.

"God you're so hot," he says as he pulls away to start kissing my neck. However, I lift his head back up to stop this from going too far. He strongly gazes at me before giving me another quick kiss.

I pull away with a heavy sigh and say, "Well, I gotta go."

I cut him off from saying anything by ripping his jacket off of me and roughly pulling my bag out of the car. The door slams behind me and I rush up the pathway to Ashton's front door before opening it. I quickly say 'hello' to his mom then I run up the stairs, taking two at a time, I burst into Ashton's room and collapse on his bed.

Wow.


	6. The One Where They Don't Really

"Hello Ashton," I say, scaring my best friend as he walks through his bedroom door to find me lying on his bed. His face went pale.

"Hi!" he laughs, trying to cover up his suspicious behaviour.

"I was sat in the pouring rain waiting for you, all I needed was a man and he was kissing me," I snap through gritted teeth. I change my tone to overly cheerful so he can catch my underlying sarcasm when I say, "how was the hotel?"

"Hotel?" he scoffs. "What hotel are you talking about, I was with Chris."

"You are lying straight through your fucking teeth. I have known for a while now but leaving your friend in the rain, now that's just low Ashton." The pout I give him is extremely exaggerated but sort of revealing how I felt at the time.

"Okay, I have to tell you something."

"Oh, wow, really?" I ask with as much sarcasm as I can muster.

"Yes," he states dramatically, but before he can continue I start blurting questions at him.

"How long? Why did you judge me for liking Harry? How are you secretly dating our chemistry teacher?"

He sighed heavily shaking his head, probably annoyed at my questions but I don't care because I want answers. "A year or so. Do you remember when I started acting strange and I wanted to be alone?" I nod. "Well, that's when it happened."

"That's when it happened? Oh my god," my eyes grew wide. "Are you still a virgin?"

"No, not really," he says awkwardly, looking down in what I hoping is shame from not telling me.

"What?!" 

"I know, I should have told you but anyways, I really like Oliver, he is sweet and funny," he laughs, "and horny," he adds.

"I just threw up in my mouth," I gag.

He looks at me apologetically, his eyes telling me just how sorry he is for not saying anything. I sigh, silently communicating that I have kind of accepted his apology. We stay quiet for a few minutes, mindlessly looking around his room. "How was detention?"

A gasp escapes my lips as my best friend just smiles at me. "Do not change the subject young man."

"Yes, I will," he laughs softly. "I am sort of having a relationship with my chemistry teacher, so what?" I cross my legs and held out my hands to represent a scale, just like he did with me. "Oh god Louis, are you weighing me?"

"Oliver," I whisper raising my left hand. "You." I lift the right. "Bam!" I smash my hands together.  

"Haha, very funny. Now come on, you are my best friend, please don't judge me." He starts off sarcastic but then turns very serious and pleading. Begging me to be supportive of his situation. How can I not be supportive when my teacher kissed me?

I sigh deeply and nod. "I am not going to judge you," then I confess, "Mr Styles kissed me."

"What?!" Now it's his turn.

"Yes," I imitate his sarcastic tone from before. "My teacher may or may not have kissed me, so what?"

The shock on his face is evident that he wants me to explain in further detail about what happened. His questioning begins and I decide to share everything that happened from the moment I walked into the school this morning until he dropped me off at Ashton's house. 

"So, he drove you here and kissed you again? Oh, he definitely wants to bang," he says clapping his hands proudly.

"Yes he did drive me, yes he did kiss me and no he does not want to bang me," I say dismissing his words, my eye roll noticeably showing.

He shakes it off by laughing and asking me, "do you want to know how to have sex with an older guy?"

"Gross no!" I yell in disgust.

"Oh come on Lou Lou sooner or later he is- "

"Ashton no."

He continues laughing, shaking his head in amusement. "It's dirty."

"Uh leave me alone," I laugh, running down the stairs, not looking behind me to see if he was following. From the sound of heavy steps on the staircase, I could guess that he was hot on my tail.

"Dirty and filth- " The two of us stood dead in our tracks seeing Ashton's father with a grim look on his face. Oh god. Had he heard what we were saying?

"Your mom made chicken," he says in a stern voice. We both try and hold our laughter in at the seriousness of his sentence.

"Thanks." Ashton nods his head. "Dad." He walks away and we both let out a relieved sigh and a small chuckle. He turns to me and says, "thank god that's over, it was unbelievably awkward." 

A sudden thought comes to me, "hey, what would your dad do if he found out you're having sex with a guy who is old enough to be your dad?"

"Let's get something straight, uncle, he is old enough to be my uncle," he says. "Anyways, how about we go get some chicken and pie? No boy talk."

"No boy talk," I agree.

 

Ashton and I decide to go to the movies rather than sit home and do the exact same thing. We are going to see Titanic in 3D, eating our popcorn and drinking our soda. Yes, it is a girly movie but it's our favourite. The mall is pretty quiet this time of the night. When we reach the cinemas we both gawk at the hot teen boys with their girlfriends and friends. "We should have invited Chris, Josh and Violet, now we just look like nerds."

"Hello," Ashton snaps at me, "we are nerds and- oh my god it's like animals outside of their habitat," Ashton heavily breathes.

"What are you- " before I could finish my sentence he is spinning me around and my eyes widen and my blood runs cold. "What are they doing here? They aren't supposed to be here, they're old!" I whisper-yell softly gazing at Harry, Elliot and Andrew, also known as Mr Styles, Mr Kennedy and Mr Miller.

"We are next in line, come on," Ashton commanded. We walk slowly next to our teachers, both hoping that they don't notice us. I casually look over to see what movie that are watching and discover that it is the new Batman movie. 

"Let's just pretend to talk," Ashton suggests.

"Why?"

"Oh my god he is so hot right?" Ashton says, very loudly and obvious to those around us.

"Who is- " I feel a body behind me, suddenly close to me and it startles me a bit. I accidentally fall back onto the body whilst I was turning to face them, my shoes getting caught up. A strong hand catches me around my waist and I look up to see who it was. I don't know why it couldn't have been anyone else other than Harry. 

"Louis."

I slowly pull myself away from him, I grip his hand and release my waist, awkwardly facing everyone. "Mr Styles, Mr Miller, Mr Kennedy," I acknowledge them all.

"Surprised to see you two here," Elliot says. Is he kidding me? We do hang out like normal humans do, we are not fucking cave men! Relax Louis, you are not an angry man, you are not an angry man I repeat to myself. 

"Yeah," I laugh, "Batman, cool." I point to the poster behind them.

"Yeah. You okay?" Harry asks, his eyes just on mine, intensely staring at me. Whereas my eyes are trying to escape his and look at anyone but him. I think he is referring to our kisses beforehand. This topic making me even more nervous than what I was.

"I'm good."

"We have to go now, the line has moved up," Ashton says, grabbing my arm so we head off.

 

A few minutes into the advertisements and Ashton decides to address the situation from before, "Harry cannot keep his eyes off you. I think he was looking more at your lips though, the way he was biting his lip, you could tell he was trying to hold back from pushing you against the wall and doing unspeakable things to your body."

I ignore everything he says. "I didn't even notice, the floor was way more interesting to look at, anyways I need to pee."

"Go, I'll be right here eating your popcorn," he says absentmindedly.

I sigh and stood up, walking out and down the stairs to the bathroom. As I am walking in, Harry is walking out, his head down not noticing me. We bump into each other and it causes him to look up and see me. "Hi."

"Oh shit. Hello Harry, I mean Mr Styles."

"I've told you before, call me Harry outside of school." I nod and look down again. "Are you sure we are okay, you barely look at me, Louis."

My mouth quirks at him noticing my behaviour. I completely throw him off guard when I grow some confidence to say, "you are a great kisser."

Harry chuckles in surprise and nods. "So are you."

"Thanks," I say, going back to my shy blushing self.

"I hope things won't be weird at school."

I shake my head almost instantly. "It won't be. I will not be weird and neither will you. I mean you kissed me, which was great by the way." I say the last part to reassure him that things are okay between us.

Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small white card. "Here." I seize the note out of his hand and find his name, phone number and email on it. "My personal info, call me okay. I don't want it to be weird between us, you are my favourite student."

I question why he walks around with what appears to be a business card in his pocket. I mean, he is a teacher, what would he need a card for? "I will add it to my phone now."

"I have to go," he says looking out towards the entrance before looking back at me and leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I really hope you call me before the weekend is over, I would love to taste your lips again." With that, he walks away with a smug grin on his face.

Breathless, I practically run back to my seat with a huge smile. Ashton had already started on my popcorn but I was too excited to tell him off, instead, I nudge him. "Look," I whisper handing him the card.

"You picked up a boy? Who was it?" he asks.

"Harry. He wants me to call him and taste my lips again."

"Tonight, when my parents are sleeping, you shall call this man and get in his pants."

"Right," I say, unsure. Who knows? Things might work out.

 

As soon as Ashton's parents go into their room for the night, my heart starts to race faster than ever before. Wild thoughts run through my mind making me very nervous. I have never had to do something like this before. I get up off Ashton's bed and pace back and forth. 

"Dude! Calm the fuck down." Ashton harshly whispers. I tap my fingers aimlessly on my iPhone screen that's not even on. I take a deep breath and turn my screen on. The bright apple logo appears signalling that I will have to actually call Harry in a couple seconds.

"How do I do this?" I ask, twirling around to face him. "Oh god do I say Hi or Hello? It all depends on that, I am freaking out Ashton!"

He rolls his eyes at me and sighs. "Uh just say Hi Harry it's Louis. That should be fine, don't be so weird."

I fall onto the floor and reach into my pocket so I can grab the white card. I notice that he also included his email. Why? He is just a teacher, I am still so confused as to why he carries a business card with him.

"I am doing it, I am doing it," I repeat as my best friend sits next to me with a notepad, I have no idea where he got that. He quietly starts writing something on the paper in big black writing.

"Call him."

I nod and type in his number, the phone rings and I put it on speaker so Ashton can hear it as well. He moves to sit in front of me and as I am waiting for Harry to pick up, I notice what he has written on the paper.  **Hi Harry, it's me, Louis.**

He has given me instructions on what to say to Harry, I smile in appreciation.

"Hello?" I hear on the third ring.

"Hi Harry, it's me, Louis." Ashton rips off the page and listens out for what Harry will say next, prepared to furiously write down a response for me to say. I mentally thank him so much, I have never been good at phone conversation.

"You called."

**I did.**

"I did," I whisper with a small chuckle at my short delays in talking to Harry because of waiting for Ashton.

"Are you still at Ashton's house where I dropped you off?"

**Yes, I am, why do you ask?**

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" I inquire with wide eyes at my best friend, nervously waiting for Harry's response.

"Can I come pick you up?" he asks with a husky voice. I can't contain my gasp and apparently, neither can Ashton. I impatiently wait to see what my response will be. 

**Yes.**

I quickly glance without processing what the paper says. "Yes- what?" I turn to Ashton with an incredulous look.

"Great, I will pick you up in thirty minutes." With that, he hangs up, not leaving any room for me to protest after I realised what I had technically agreed to.

"Ashton are you insane?! I can't go to a grown man's house! Let alone my teacher."

He lets his laughter burst and I just watch him, very annoyed. He tries to catch his breath as he giggles, "you gonna get banged. I'm so proud of you."

"He is going to pick me up in thirty minutes, Ashton. My teacher is going to pick me up in the middle of the night, to do what? He isn't going to want to just talk. He wants to taste these lips again," I snap, brushing my fingers across my lips. "And I have never felt so nervous and freaked out in my entire life!"

"Oh hush." He continues to laugh at me, pushing himself up off the floor and onto his bed. "You will do amazingly, besides he seems to really want you. Oh, by the way, you might want to change out of those ugly pyjama's."

"You're right," I laugh nervously, I walk over to Ashton's closet and look through his clothes. "What should I wear?"

"How about the same clothes you wore today? You don't want to be all dressed up for a man that just wants to rip your clothes off anyway," he says dryly.

"I don't even know why I am asking you," I groan.

"Are you gonna shave Louis?" I slowly turn to face him with an unimpressed look. 

"Why would I, Louis Tomlinson, shave?"

"Guys don't like hair-"

"No!" I shout. "Don't say it." Ashton has just added another worry to my list for tonight. I already had other concerns about sleeping with my teacher and now he has just pointed out that I gotta worry about how down there looks. Personally, I didn't think it mattered but Ashton has actually been with someone so he probably knows what he is talking about, right?

"Oh come on, he is a biology teacher Louis, he has probably seen more dicks and vaginas than the two of us."

"You're not helping." I storm into his bathroom.

 

A few minutes later, and with a couple of cuts, I walk out of the bathroom. "So did you shave?"

I bite my tongue from going off at my best friend. Instead, I just pick up my phone and hold it tightly in my hand. "I am itchy as fuck Ashton."

"I shouldn't laugh right?" He asks, biting his lip to hold it in.

"No!"

My phone starts to vibrate and a ringtone sounds throughout the room. I look down at the screen and see Harry's name. "Hello?" 

"I am outside," he says softly into the speaker.

"I'll be there in a sec." I hang up and rub my face with my hands. 

"You should go," Ashton says from beside me. I nod and quickly grabbed my glasses from the bed and place them on my nose. I quietly walk down the stairs only to notice that I am not being followed. However, I hear Ashton coming down behind me when I wait near the door. He has something in his hand. "Here," he says, shoving the object in my pocket.

"What is it?" I ask as he opens the front door, trying to pull it out and see what it is.

"Don't look at it now," he giggles from behind his hand, literally pushing me out the house. Harry's car is parked on the street and I slowly walk over to it, the air in my lungs vanishes. I open the door and climb in with a sudden sensation to vomit.

"Hey," he says softly, placing his hand on my thigh as if to reassure me. 

"Hi. Where to?" I ask with a smile small, already having a good idea of where we are going but just wanting him to confirm it. 

"My house." He starts the engine and drives away from Ashton's place. Butterflies are in my tummy and they are making me so sick. They are making me so sick that I completely forgot to put my seatbelt on, I guess I just forget things when I am with Harry. "Seatbelt Louis." I turn to look at him with my eyebrow raised, trying to act cool and calm in front of my teacher.

"What am I five?" I sass.

He chuckles as he speeds up. I put it on anyway just to please him. "Don't you live with four other teachers?" I inquire. Oh god. Are they going to be there whilst this man takes my virginity? That is not how I planned the night going.

"Yes, but they are out at a bar and will be home late," he says, "I think." The last part he says to himself, probably not intending me to hear it and that doesn't make me feel any better. To distract me, he starts moving the hand on my thigh up and down, hoping I didn't hear the last part.

He turns down a very expensive neighbourhood. I gape at all the houses that we pass by. All of them are huge two-storey houses, some might even be three-storey. I notice him slowing down, indicating that we are going to stop at one of these houses. 

"Wait, do you live down here? Dude, how much do you get paid?" I thought teachers got shitty pay? Apparently not, especially if they are living in houses like these. Harry didn't reply, just left me wondering which expensive house we would be stopping at. He kept driving until we reached a beautiful huge white house. My eyes grew wide as he stopped the car in the driveway. I took my seatbelt off and quickly grabbed my phone, sending a message to Ashton.  **Dude, I am here at Harry's house.**

**Ashton Irwin: You're gonna get banged so hard :)**

Really Ashton? I shook it off and put my phone in my jacket not bothering with replying. I didn't even notice Harry coming around the back of the car to open my door. I give him a small smile. 

"Come on." He holds out his hand for me to take. I place mine in his and we walk to the large front door. There is silence between us as he opens the door and leads me inside. "Something to drink," he offers me. Is he going to try to get me drunk so I'll sleep with him? He really doesn't have to worry about that because even without the drinks I'll still sleep with him.

"No thanks."

"Come, let me show you to my room." Harry grins pulling me upstairs. My heart starts beating even quicker. He really isn't wasting any time trying to get to it. He rushes to open his bedroom door, clearly in a hurry to get this started. My breath hitches at the thought of what we could be doing on his bed, that is until I look around the room and notice the curtains with cats on them. 

"Oh my god, cats?" I ask.

"I love cats."

"Yeah, you do." I try to look at the neatly made bed with black sheets, to keep me from looking back at the childish curtains. Harry shuts the door behind me and of course, my nerves come back.

"I want to apologise for the way I have been acting towards you Louis. I am your teacher for god's sake. I could get fired for what I have done."

He's only kissed me, I don't think it's as big a deal as he is making it out to be. Yes, it is still illegal but it was just a kiss and that's all. "It's not like you raped me." I frown when I process my words and he gives me a look.

"It's weird you know," he laughs, sitting down on his bed. "Most of the girls flirt with me, occasionally some guys do as well. You, however, don't. I originally thought you were gay but for a minute there I was starting to think you were straight. But when you were high I immediately knew you weren't." Wait, he thought I was straight? He thought I liked pussy? Well, at least I know that I can pull it off. "Why do you make faces when you think?"

 "What? No, I don't," I quickly dismiss him even though I know I do because everyone tells me. "You were saying something about me liking girls," I grumble sitting next to him.

"Louis, I am really sorry for giving you that detention slip," he changes the subject, moving closer to me. His shoulder brushes against mine because of how close he is sitting next to me. "I just wanted an excuse to be close to you."

What? My biology teacher wants to be close to me? "I...uh." I am completely lost for words. Does he want to be in a relationship with me?

"Louis," he sighs, placing his hand on my leg again but this time a little closer to my- well you know. I start to feel a bit itchy from shaving and I shift at the need to scratch. Harry senses the pained look on my face, I think he assumes I'm turned on by his hand being so close to my dick but no, I'm just really itchy. He gets the wrong signals and leans further towards me, still moving his hand up my thigh, ever so slightly inching closer. "I really like you and I know you like me. Trust me, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now but before I do, I need you to please promise me not to tell anyone, I don't want to get in trouble."

"Wait, backtrack a bit. Do you want to have a relationship with me?" That was all I got from what he just said, I was too distracted by that damn hand on my leg.

"What I want right now is your tight little body underneath mine," he whispers into my ear before pulling off my glasses and setting them down on his nightstand.

He turns back to me and slowly pushes me down on his soft bed, he covers my body with his. I stare up into his eyes and he checks I'm alright before leaning in to press his lips against mine. Our eyes close and he starts kissing me with a rough passion. I try and keep up with him. He bites my lip and slides his tongue into my mouth. Both of our tongues collide in a passionate french kiss. We are making out on his bed when he slides his hand down my chest and rests his hand on my hip. My body reacts to his by slightly grinding against him. That's when he takes a chance and cups my dick in his hand and starts rubbing. I grind into his hand and let out a quiet moan into his mouth.  With the little experience I have, I wrap my legs around his waist as I continue to grind into his hand.

Harry stops cupping me and grabs my waist to switch our position so I am on top of him, with his beautiful body beneath me. His hands quickly move to ass, squeezing and pulling at it. I pull away from the kiss to arch back into his touch, completely breathless. From underneath me, Harry is looking up at me with a strong lust filled gaze. He sits up and shuffles backwards to lean against the headboard, holding me against his chest. I start to pick up a couple of moves and decide to grind my ass into his dick. He grabs my ass hard before slapping it. I let out a surprised and shocked moan. "You have such a tight ass, I can't wait to get inside your hole as well." 

Inside my head, my immature self is giggling at what he just said but on the outside, I try to remain as mature and satisfied as I can. Harry doesn't notice my slip up and instead takes one hand away from my ass to reach up into the back of my hair. At first, I think he is going to play with my hair, that is until he grips onto a chunk of my hair and pulls it back so my neck is arched and bent at an awkward angle. He now has plenty of access to my neck and doesn't waste time pressing his lips against my throat and sucking. As he is sucking I notice his teeth biting my neck, it's a bit painful but the pleasure overwhelms me and I moan as he does it.

Before we go any further, for some reason my brain feels the need to inform him that, "Ashton knows about you."

He pushes me down onto the bed again, hovering over me before detaching his lips from my neck and saying, "and I know about him and Oliver."

"Wait, what?"

"Oliver is my friend, I already knew. Also, I saw them going at it after school," he says as if it's no big deal, then continuing to kiss my neck. 

He is probably trying to distract me but now I have an image of Ashton and Mr B doing it. Whilst thinking of Ashton, I remembered him shoving something in my pocket. I sit up, pushing Harry up with me so that I could easily access my pockets. I dig in and pull out a small square shaped object. My eyes grow wide just by looking at it. A condom. Really Ashton? Harry takes it from my hand and looks down at me. I couldn't tell what reaction he was having. 

"You thought we were having sex?" he asked, amused.

I try not to look embarrassed but I could feel my cheeks heating up. "No," I scoff. "Ashton put it in my pocket before I left and I forgot about it."

"Do you want to have sex with me Louis?" he asks, amusement disappearing and only serious and curious emotions left on his face. Ummm...

"I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you are a virgin. I figured it out when I asked you sex-related questions in class," he says dryly, brushing his hand across my nipple, making it hard. "The question still stands, do you want to have sex with me, Louis?"

"Um, I am not sure." I shrug, biting my lip. Now that I am fully processing this, I am starting to have second thoughts about doing this. Maybe it's a bigger deal than I originally imagined. 

He leans in giving me a kiss. "I won't pressure you, I am not some hormonal teenage boy." I couldn't help but feel a bit offended, thinking he was referring to me.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask.

"Look, I am going to take you back to your friend's house, and then on Monday, we will act as if nothing happened. When you are completely sure you're ready, I promise I will give you the best fuck of your life. Your tight little body will be underneath mine and you will beg me to fuck your beautiful hole until you can't walk straight." He kisses down my neck as I moan in response to his promise.  

"I can't wait."

"Good. Now let me take you home." He slowly gets off me and reaches to his nightstand to grab my glasses. I fix my hair whilst he puts my glasses back on. "Message me when you are going to sleep okay?"

I nod and then debate if I should give him one last kiss or not. He smirks as if he can tell what I am thinking. "You don't have to ask you know, you can kiss me." I blush when he answers my mental question. 

He stares into my eyes and waits for me to be the one to initiate the kiss this time. I lean in intending just a quick peck but Harry has other plans. He slides a hand around my neck and holds me in place so that I can't break away. I think he did this to have me stay a bit longer. He pulls back and places a kiss on my head.

After he drops me off I get to thinking about his promise. I kind of regret rejecting the best fuck of my life right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive comments :)


	7. The One With The Clinic

On Sunday morning I woke up with a headache, the problem with that was I didn't drink last night. Don't people who have drunk too much the night before wake up with headaches? Isn't that how it works? But I didn't have one sip of alcohol. I had something way more intoxicating, my biology teacher. The tall God with beautiful green eyes and full pink lips. Just picturing him in my head made me want to do unspeakable things to him, but as recently discovered, I am too fucking scared to do anything. Scared that he won't find me attractive underneath my clothes. I don't have the best body type, I certainly don't have a tight little body or whatever he said. What I do have is brains. That is exactly why I am here at a clinic with my best friend on a damn Sunday morning that is three miles out of town. 

"Morning after pills, um, what else?" My best friend asks, going through the pamphlets that the clinic offers. This is so weird. This is my first time being anywhere near one of these places. I mean I have never wanted to have sex before. Being here was just really overwhelming, it made my heart pound in my chest. Just like females I had shit to worry about, and I'm not just talking about it potentially hurting, I'm talking about the aftermath of having sex. That's right, I'm talking babies, I'm talking getting STD's and all that shit. All that nerve-wracking stuff that is usually associated with girls because no one ever talks about what gay guys go through during sex. No one even mentions the fact that guys can get preggo too. I mean, hello? What am I suppose to do with a child? Girls constantly worry about guys leaving them when they find out they're pregnant, but what about me? Will my biology teacher leave me after he finds out I might be pregnant after we have sex for the first time? Technically while I am at school he can't leave me, well, I guess he could walk out of the classroom? I don't know.

"Uh." I pull my beanie down lower to try and make myself invisible. Attempting to completely get out of this situation. "I don't know, I'm new at this."

"Louis, I am pretty sure Harry doesn't have AIDs or HIV or ADSL."

I look at Ashton confused and annoyed. Why is he mentioning this at all? "Just say STD, you don't have to start listing them and ADSL is a landline, not a disease." I shake my head. For someone who has already had sex, he doesn't seem to know his stuff.

He bites his lip and nods. "Sure man, whatever, he still doesn't have it." He pats me lightly on the back, probably to reassure me before returning to a pamphlet about herpes. How would Ashton even know if Harry has any diseases anyway? I am hoping that Harry is a decent enough guy to at least tell me if he has anything before having sex with me and passing it on.

"Why don't you just let me use your pills?" I ask him. This whole thing would have been so much easier if he had just given me what I need so I didn't have to come down here and go through all this embarrassing stuff.

"Let's get something straight. Friends share food, sometimes maybe even boyfriends but friends do not share birth control pills, don't be stupid."

I grunt, annoyed that he wouldn't help me. "Mark Tomlinson?" A woman from the front desk called. I am hoping that my dad doesn't by any chance use this clinic because I am basically faking a medical history in his name just by being here. But I am just too embarrassed to use my own name.

"I still can't believe you used your dad's name," Ashton quietly laughs beside me. As if he's never done anything crazy like this. I roll my eyes.

"Here." I stand up, addressing the nurse? I kick Ashton's leg to get him to listen to me. "Come in with me." I really didn't want to go through this alone so naturally, I beg my friend to help me out when I am too scared to do anything.

Ashton and I follow the small nurse down the hall and into a brightly coloured room. Inside there were even more pamphlets. Many diagrams were shown throughout the room of the female and some male anatomies. Contraceptive posters covered the walls, as well as pregnancy information, in case the contraceptive was a miss. I mentally chuckle at that. 

The nurse headed back to the front desk and inside the room was a young woman scribbling something down on her notepad. She looked up at our presence in the doorway and I could see her sparkling hazel eyes wanting to welcome us. She set the notepad down with a flick of her short choppy brown hair and said, "Please sit."

I turn to my best friend and give a look. He urges me towards the seat and I slump down in the hard wooden chair. I roll my eyes at the fact that the doctor gets a comfy seat and I don't. They could at least have me feeling pleasant whilst I'm here and they aren't achieving that. They had one job.

"Good morning, I am doctor Williams, what can I do for you?" she asks with a warm and reassuring smile. I wanted to scream 'nothing' and storm out of here, preferably without red cheeks. However, I remain calm on the outside and return her smile.

"I... Birth... Something," I mumble out random words, not actually forming a proper sentence. My cheeks heat up anyway when she laughs and nods.

"Mr Tomlinson are you ready to have sex?"

Wow, okay, I didn't know this was an intervention. I was not expecting that question to just be thrown at me. Kind of personal doc. If I knew this was going to happen I would have just avoided it and gone to buy some condoms instead. Although, I guess in some way she needs to know this stuff? Maybe?

"Yes, I am," I whisper nervously. "I am ready for that, yes."

"And how old are you?"

"I am almost eighteen," I answer. Oh god, is she going to question me further? My legs push against one another in an effort to close, indicating how uncomfortable I felt. Ashton was wondering around the room looking at everything, in fact, he was checking out the 3d model of a penis and what it looks like from the inside. He laughs and points at it.

"Dude, that's what your dick looks like from the inside," he continues laughing like the immature idiot that he is. I get the sense that he is trying to freak me out but it's not working.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? Your boyfriend isn't forcing you into this, is he? You can be completely honest," the doctor asks, ignoring Ashton's behaviour. Why would she be asking me this stuff? More importantly, would Harry ever do that to me? I mean he doesn't seem like the type of guy who would but if I keep denying him he might just do that. Panic starts to settle over me at the possibilities. She notices my confusion at first and says, "I'm sorry but I have to ask these questions, there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh." I shrug. "We have known each other for four years now, he isn't forcing me into anything." That's actually true, Harry and I have known each other for four years. I was a young freshman when I had first met him. At the time he wasn't my teacher but instead a handsome man who had saved me from getting hit by a football. That moment for me was love at first sight. Since then, my feelings have intensified and I have waited to be with him up until now.

"Very well." She acknowledges my answer and stands up heading towards the door behind me. "Just give me a moment." With that, she leaves the room.

I am left in the room with Ashton who is still checking everything out. I stand up to go over and see what he is looking at. "Dude, check it out," Ashton nudges me towards another picture of a penis. "Oliver is a little bit bi- "

"No," I snap cutting him off completely. "We are not talking about penis sizes right now, maybe later."

The doctor comes back just as Ashton and I take a seat again, she has two sets of pills in her hand. She sets both of them down on a table with a soft smile. "Take one of these every day," she says, lifting up the pills that she was indicating to in front of me. I notice that she writes 'every day' on a sticky note before attaching it to the pills to remind me which are which. Next, she holds up the other pills, "If you are unsure or you want to be extra cautious after having sex, you can take this with water, it's called-"

"The morning after pill," Ashton interrupts. Wow, I'll be taking the same pills as every other girl at my high school. I'm so relatable now, I note my own sarcasm in my head.

"Exactly. Now, you will have to wait at least seven days before you have intercourse, understand?" I nod. "I also put some condoms in this little 'gift bag' for you." She adds the pills to the bag.

I turn to Ashton who begins to go red, I am the same as well. I hope I don't laugh. I'm trying to seem like a mature man now. 

On the way out the doctor gives me a lollipop and I smile. "Thank you, doctor."

"Sure, be safe boys." My best friend nods his head, whilst I look at my gift bag. We both head out of the clinic, pause and laugh. What an interesting morning it has been.

 

  
It was now late that Sunday evening and I was just thinking back to what a fucked up weekend this has been. I was currently hiding my birth control pills before my parents saw them and killed me. 

"Hey sweetie, how was Ashton's?" my mother asks when I enter the living room. 

"Good, we went to the movies." I sucked face with my teacher, went to a clinic and got some condoms and pills. "And then we just chilled," I say giving a small smile, trying not to give away the fact that I hadn't included everything.

"Sounds fun. Your plate is in the microwave, I made chicken just like KFC." Oh dear god. My mother is the worst cook ever, she's worse than me. The number of times that I have gotten food poisoning was too many to count.

"Oh, Mum, you cooked?" I tried to sound supportive but I'm not sure my message came across. I distracted her by asking where dad was.

"He'll be home soon," she grins. "Don't tell your father alright, but I kinda bought KFC." I knew it.

"I won't tell, but I am getting tired so I am just gonna turn in. Night mum." Before she can protest that I haven't eaten, I turn and head towards the stairs. Instead, she just calls goodnight behind me, already knowing that she won't be able to change my mind. 

As I am walking to my room, I hear a voice coming from Elena's room. I peek through the crack of her partly open door and see that she is alone and on the phone. She looks pissed off. I wonder who she is talking to?

"I get it but what about school?" What about school Elena? "I want to run away with you as well, you know how much I love you, Elliot."

My hand covers my mouth to conceal my gasp. I couldn't believe what I just heard. My sister loves Mr Kennedy, my maths teacher? The one who looks like a Ken doll. Oh my god, I can't breathe this is too good. Also, why is it that every teacher seems to want to fuck their student? Are other schools like this? I doubt it. Maybe I can blackmail her, no that won't work because I am sort of dating Harry, I think? 

I quietly pass Elena's room but then slam my door shut so she knows I am home, not enough information to know that I heard who she was talking to. I mean there is no Elliot at our school, who else could it be? 

Could my life end up being like that? Wanting to run away with my teacher. If I take the chance and go on this open road and supposedly have sex with Harry, what troubles will life give me then? I hope the answer isn't a child, I am too young. And I hope it's not herpes or Harry going to jail. Know what? I am not even gonna sweat it, screwing with Harry that is, because I am not the only one who is getting screwed. If I go down, I am bringing Elena with me.

 

  
It feels like there wasn't anything I couldn't do. I felt awesome. Maybe it was because for some unknown reason I felt like wearing yoga pants to school that Monday. Don't ask where I got them though. I don't even know, they just appeared and I thought I would feel good about wearing them. Hoping to only attract the attention of my biology teacher. I finally decided to show my ass to the world in these tight-fitting pants, not only that, but I am wearing a shirt that actually clings to my chest. I clean up pretty nice when I want to. I do have an emergency jumper in my bag in case my confidence runs out.

The sound of my skateboard wheels rolling on the concrete ground brings me back. The first thing I notice was my best friend doing flips on his board, he also seems to have dressed nicely today. He looks amazing in his graphic t-shirt and black jeans. 

"Morning, did you have your pill?"

"Really Ashton? That's how you greet me?" He waits for my answer. "Yes, I drank it," I grumble. I slow down on my skateboard and come to a stop. My foot bounces onto the end of my skateboard to bring it up to my arm to catch it. 

We head to our lockers to put our stuff away and grab our books. For once I actually felt cool walking down the hallways of the school. More of our friends come over to us two and we start discussing the spring formal.

"So, Josh, what's the theme for this years spring formal?" I ask him with a grin.

"Masquerade ball." I turn to Ashton, both of us having similar thoughts in our heads about all the possibilities of having masks. The main theme in my head is that people don't know whose face is behind the mask. Not thinking of anyone in particular, Harry. "Sounds good right?"

"Yeah man!" Ashton encourages Josh. 

The bell rang through the old speakers and startled me as usual. They really need to get that fixed, I hear them every day and yet they still sound so rickety and broken. I'm pretty sure the school isn't that old. 

"See you in Bio!" I yell at my friends as I rush down the hallway. Pushing past multiple bodies is difficult, especially when you keep bumping into people and having to apologise every single time. They should just move out of my way so I can get to class and we don't have to go through the pushing and shoving routine. I manage to reach my history class on time and then I remember all the shitty people in this class and I question why I was in a hurry to get here.

My sister was already in class, talking to Christian. Ugh. I mentally shudder when I see him. His light brown hair pushed up into a quiff like all the other dickheads at this school. His body leaning deep into his seat, basically slouching all the way down. My sister is leaning into him, her hand on his arm, trying to keep his attention on her and not other girls that he is probably planning on fucking. 

Instead, I walk straight past those two and head over to my friend Charles Parkinson, although he prefers to be called Chuck. "Hey Louis," he greets me.

"Hey Chuck, did we have any homework?" I ask, placing my history textbook on the desk next to his.

"I don't know," he laughs, drawing something in his book. He is a very talented artist, he can draw just about anything. Any girl would be lucky to have him. I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend but we aren't that close so I have no idea.

"Good morning class." At this school, there are three teachers that I would say are the definition of hot. The first being Harry Styles, obviously, he will always be my number one. The second being Noah Davis, my music teacher, he is amazing at playing the guitar. And finally my history teacher Mr Eric Peterson, a really sweet guy with an adorable Scottish accent. 

"Who knows anything about Hitler?" Mr Peterson asks, taking a seat on his desk with his pen in his mouth. That's his trademark. Pen in his mouth, ass on his desk. It adds to his cuteness. I rest my head on my palm, my watchful eyes on my history teacher. "Louis, who do you think this man is?"

Oh shit. I hate when teachers do this. I rack my brain to remember who Hitler was before accidentally saying the wrong thing. "Adolf Hitler was some dude who killed a bunch of Jews. He believed that the perfect person had blue eyes and blonde hair, if that was true I would be dead," I'm not sure why I mentioned that. I continued on, "he was the leader of the Nazi thingy. He was a bad person and I'm glad he's dead."

A couple students chuckle at the last part. "You are on the right track Louis, good start," Mr Peterson laughs. "Hitler's Nazi Party became the largest democratically elected party in Germany at the time, this also leads to Hitler being appointed chancellor in 1933."

Wow. Why am I even taking this class? I won't even need to know this in the future. I mean like what if I wanted to become a stripper? I'm pretty I won't be giving someone a lap dance while reciting all I know about Hitler. That probably won't get my potential future customers off. 

Before Mr Peterson can continue talking, some kid knocks on the door and walks into the class giving a note to him. The classroom is silent whilst we all wait in anticipation to find out what the note says. "Louis Tomlinson you need to report to the administration office."

Oh god. What have I done now? My chair makes a noise as I pull back from my desk and head out the door. Endless possibilities floating around in my head at what I could be called out for. What if they find out about Harry and me? 

"Hey Mrs Kimberly," I address the woman at the front desk. The elderly woman looks up with a small smile from hearing my voice. 

"Louis, dear, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I got summoned up here, is there something wrong?"

She laughs and shakes her head. I take that as a sign to let out the breath I was holding in. "Nothing's wrong dear, you just need to find Mr Styles." She picks something up off of the desk and examines the paper. "You're helping him with the spring formal and he said that he needs the keys."

Umm... what? I have no idea what she is talking about. I don't have any keys, I'm not even part of the organisation team. Fuck. "Where is Mr Styles?" I ask. Maybe if I find him I can figure out what the hell she is talking about.

"He has a free period at the moment."

"So, he's in his class?" I hope he is because I have no idea where else he would be. She nods in reply and I thank her before we say our goodbyes.

I head off to his classroom, not having any idea why he needs me. Maybe he wants to talk? Does he not know a thing called texting? Mentally, I thank him for getting me out of what I'm assuming would have been a boring history lesson, despite having a good teacher. Sometimes even good looking teachers can't fix boring subjects.

Before I just fling open his door, like a douchebag, I decide to knock and wait patiently for permission to come in. Remember, I'm trying to take up as much time being here instead of class. "Come in," he calmly voices.

He looks up with a smile when I appear in the doorway. He stands up and comes over to me, tugging me inside and locking the door behind me. He closes the blinds before saying, "Hi."

"Hey, um, I don't have the keys." I hope he wasn't expecting me to have any because I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm doing here. Maybe keys was an excuse to get me alone? Oooh, I like that. 

"I know," he chuckles pulling me closer to him. "I just missed you is all." Wow, it's so weird to hear him say something like that. I have always dreamed of him missing me as much as I miss him. I just smiled instead of telling him my wildest dreams about the two of us.

He rolls up his sleeve to check his watch. "Twenty minutes."

"What happens after twenty minutes?" I question. What is he planning?

"Until the bell rings. You're hiding something from me."

What? How does he know I am hiding something? Technically I'm not hiding anything, I just haven't told him that I went on the pill for him, if that's what he is referring to. What a wild guess that I was hiding something though. I honestly have no idea where that even came from. Now that I think about it, should I tell him I am on the pill or are we not at that stage in this- whatever you would call what's happening between us?

"Me? No."

"Louis I know when you're lying, you bite your lip and play with your hands." Should I be worried that he is paying so much attention to me in class? I mean not even Ashton knows when I'm lying.

"I kinda went on the pill," I confess, not making eye contact with him. I wasn't prepared for his reaction. Would it be good? Would it be bad? I don't know about him.

"For me?" I think this is a good reaction but a dumbass question. No, I went on the pill for the homeless man around the corner from Starbucks. What was he thinking?

"Um, yes."

"Please look at me," he pleads. I tilt my head up to hold eye contact with him. "Does this mean you want to have sex?"

Why else would I be on the pill? "Yeah."

"Well then I must confess, you look extremely fuckable right now." Beautiful was the word I was actually looking for but thank you, thank you for the worst compliment ever.

"Thank you, sir." I really wanted to laugh at this point. This whole stupid conversation just made me want to burst into laughter but I kept it in, I need to act mature.

Harry's palm brushes my cheek softly as he looks into my eyes before leaning in to kiss my lips. This soft and sweet kiss didn't last long as he pushes me against the classroom door. Lips are roughly colliding with mine and I try to keep up. It seems I'm not fast enough as he decides to trail his lips down my neck, biting and sucking on my skin. What is up with all this neck biting? He slides a hand down my back and into my pants, fingers digging past my underwear and in between my butt cheeks. The tip of his middle finger reaches my hole and I jolt with nerves. He sensually rubs around my hole before asking me, "how long?"

"Seven days, sir," I pant.

"I can't wait that long," he says. His finger is still circling my entrance before it stops right on my hole and pushes in. I gasp at the feeling of his finger pushing inside of me. I lean forward to hide my head in his neck to conceal my moans but he pushes me back so my head is arched against the door. He studies my faces to see my emotions, also to witness the pleasure I'm feeling from his finger. He continuously pumps his finger in and out of me, all the while I am blissfully moaning against the door with Harry taking it all in.

"Harry," I breathe when he slaps my ass. 

"You're so tight," he groans into my ear. He grinds his erection onto mine and I can feel how hard he is. I can't wait for the day that he actually fucks me. 

Just when I'm about to come, the bell rings above us. Worst timing ever. "Shit." Harry quickly pulls his finger out of me with a heavy sigh. My legs feel like jelly. I wasn't expecting him to lick his finger with a moan. "You taste heavenly." Ew, that finger was just in my butt hole and now you are licking it.

"Um, thank you?"

"See you later okay?" He leans in to give me a sweet kiss. "You need to go babe."

"Right, I'm going now." I unlock the door and walk out. I rush to my locker to get my emergency jumper and pull it down to cover my erection as I walk into the hallway. "What the fuck just happened?"

 

  
It was lunch when I spotted Ashton. He looks up at me with a smile, his mouth filled with food of course. "What's up boy? You don't look well."

"I feel like you can sense that something happened to me this morning, something weird but awesome at the same time."

"What?"

I look around at other people, hoping no one is listening. "Harry fingered me," I whisper.

"What?!" he yells, eyes turning to look at us. "Don't look at us!" he spits at everybody. I lower my head, not making eye contact with them. Ashton loves to embarrass me all the time by causing a scene with people he doesn't even know. He focuses back on me, "so are you okay?"

I lean in to whisper again. "He licked his finger," I say disgusted, remembering what he did right after he pulled out of me. I shudder at the thought of a beautiful man doing something so gross, how could that taste nice?

Ashton's eyes light up as he nods slowly, "I love when Oliver licks- "

"No, just don't," I say, putting my hand up to stop him from continuing with his sentence. Images flash in my head of those two going at it, that's just another reason to shudder. I try to think of anything better than my best friend and my chemistry teacher fucking and apparently licking each other. I decide to change the subject. "Anyways, how the hell am I going to face him during next period?"

"Wow, sucks to be you. Now you have to face him while he gives you a lesson about the human body during sex, that's the next lesson right?" he says all excited, with a hint of sarcasm. Acting as if Harry didn't tell us that we'd be learning that next class. Ashton is so fake but clearly, he is thrilled with the pain I am about to experience.

"You're not helping."

"I am too, I'm freaking you out, it's working, right? I think it is." He shifts in his seat, eyes wide with excitement. He just can't contain it.

"I hate you," I say, frustrated with this situation. 

"Nah," he laughs, "you love me, baby." When the bell rings Ashton quickly gets up and giggles all the way to our lockers, ready to get his stuff and torture me all throughout class. "You ready for bio and a bit of finger licking?"

"Go to hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me a bit longer than normal to update. My updates may take a week or so because the other chapters were pre-written. I’ll try to post as frequently as I can :)


	8. The One With The Sex Lesson

The minute I walked into that classroom I was instantly reminded of what had happened earlier. Of why I was wearing my emergency jumper and how convenient it was at this very second because I was now sporting a semi just thinking about Harry and his fingers. 

I glanced over at the door that I was previously pushed against and fingered, he technically could have fucked me if he wanted to, at that moment I probably wouldn't have been opposed to the idea. Life was great. Just kidding, it was a total fucking mess, well, if we get caught that is.

Ashton was being his regular annoying self and kept eyeing me with a huge grin on his face. Waiting to see my reaction when Mr Styles came in, waiting to see me suffer throughout the class, waiting to see me sweat. But I will not crack that easily, I won't sweat in front of Ashton or anyone.

Underneath this calm facade I was putting on for Ashton, I was trembling with fear on the inside. Nervously waiting for Harry to make an appearance and start teaching.

Today we are talking about one thing and that thing is sex. The one thing I am anticipating actually doing with him. Yes, it is a natural thing and all humans do it. But when it comes down to me physically doing it, it makes my heart beat so hard. Of course, I want to do it with Harry but I'm scared I won't satisfy him. Sure, I can joke about it with Ashton, acting as if I'm cool with it but in reality, nothing scares me more.

"Good afternoon class." There he was, the man with the legendary fingers. "Most of you are eighteen and mature, well some of you. I can assume that you all have a fairly good idea what sex is. Today we will be covering all things sex-related. If you aren't comfortable with that then please leave the classroom." No one moves, students all remaining seated. "Good, let's begin then."

"The vagina plays a significant role in sexual intercourse when talking about pregnancy. However other things can be considered sex, such as oral sex and anal sex. For vaginal sex, the vagina creates a moisture, meaning it lubricates itself, to allow for better penetration." Harry looks over the students until he finds me and continues with the lesson. "The penis becomes erect and is ready to penetrate either the vagina or anus if he is gay."

Ashton turns to me with a cheerful smile. "Hey, Louis did you want him to penetrate your anus?" he whispers to me.

"Shut up Ashton." My cheeks heat up as Harry makes eye contact with me, afraid he and other students had heard what Ashton had said. 

After a couple seconds Harry continues, "To reduce friction for anal penetration, a lubricant should be used. As I already explained, vaginas are self-lubricating." He walks around his desk, after previously sitting on it, and takes a seat in his chair. 

"The vaginal or anal wall can create friction for the penis during sexual intercourse which can stimulate it towards ejaculation, this can enable fertilization." 

There was so much sex talk just then, my little heart might just explode. 

My lips are pressed tightly together as I hold eye contact with Harry, which was the hardest thing to do while he talked about that, no pun intended. All I wanted to scream was 'I want you to penetrate my anal wall, Mr Styles'.

"I'm sure some of you in this room have already had sex but I want to emphasize how important it is that you be safe. Condoms are great but they don't always work. Sometimes sperm manages to find a way out of that condom. This is why you should always check for holes in the condom, also, the use by date can be an indicator of how likely it is for a hole to occur during sex. Even birth control doesn't always work, you can get pregnant whilst you are on it."

"What?" Ashton and I both say syncronised, eyes wide and apparently loud enough for others in the class to turn to us, including Harry. 

"Yes, you can get pregnant while you are on the pill." He looks directly at me while he says this, trying to emphasize that just because I am on it doesn't mean it will work.

Oh my god. Why didn't the clinic doctor tell me that? 

"I just want to say that you should always respect your partner, you don't push them to do something you want to do, especially if they don't. Just remember that it is your girlfriend who gets pregnant or if your gay then your boyfriend. They are the ones who have to give birth and raise that child, so always respect them."

"That is so deep man," Ashton says beside me. I don't know if he was joking or not but it caught Harry's attention. 

"Shut up Ashton," Harry laughs, shaking his head. "Start reading page thirty-four in your textbook and answer the questions. I will hand you back your papers on the brain."

I turn to Ashton as we both open up our textbooks. "I don't get it, respect? Is he kidding me? Where did that bullshit come from?"

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "He has to say that, he's a man. You think any guy cares about respect? Something you should know about men Louis, it's that all they want is one thing and that's all. They just wanna fuck you. To be honest I'm surprised that Oliver and I are still together. I thought that after he took my virginity he would dump me. Let's just hope that Harry doesn't do that because if he does I won't hesitate to beat him up for you."

"Aww, Ashton that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

He scoffs. "Let's just get on with sex."

"Ashton, Louis, nice work." Harry startles us both. He places both of our papers down on the table with a warm smile. His hand comes up and rests on my shoulder. "Good job Louis." He winks and then walks away.

"Cool, I got a B," Ashton says, not even noticing the exchange between Harry and I, too excited by his grade.

I hold up my paper and see that I got an A. This wasn't unexpected. It may seem like Harry is favouring me and giving me good grades because I'm 'hanging out' with him. In reality, I'm just pretty smart. Unless I'm not and my entire biology grades have been based on Harry's attraction to me. Maybe I'm not as smart as I thought.

"Louis, turn the paper around, he wrote a note on the back." 

I do and I see a sticky note with the words 'Afterschool, you and me.' Yep, he's definitely favouring me. My heart drops a little that he's doing this. I didn't think he would stoop so low to actually change my grades to make me like him more. 

Ashton's still waiting for some sort of positive reaction from me. I give in to his silent demands and jokingly say in a serious tone, "Oh yeah, he's gonna fuck me."

When Ashton is satisfied he turns back to his book. I take this as an opportunity to scrunch up the note angrily, get up and put it in the bin. Harry watches me with confused eyes. He clearly doesn't understand what he's done wrong. Not getting that I don't need him to play favourites, he should treat me like everyone else, except he fucks only me.

I head back to my seat with Harry still watching me. I look down and continue my work, not making anymore eye contact with him. He goes to stand up and ask me what's wrong but the bell goes making me jump in surprise. The lesson going by quickly. 

I collect my stuff and get ready to go. My seat being close to the door means quick access to get out. Harry stops us though. 

"I just want to say one thing befor- " I don't hear the end of his sentence because I storm out, completely done with his shit. First, he says to respect your partner and then he is changing his mind and fixing my grade and improving it behind my back to make me feel better. 

While I may be mad at him, one thing is for sure. I never want to talk about sex again.

"Louis!" I hear someone call me. After being friends with him for years I could instantly recognize Ashton's voice. "What's wrong?" he asks when he catches up to me.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I dismiss him.

"Oh. Well, Mr Styles was calling for you. He told me to tell you that you need to go back and see him."

"Fine." Not wanting to start anything, I stomp back to the biology room. 

Harry was pacing in front of his desk. His head looks up at the sound of my arrival. He sighs in relief, clearly happy to see that I had come back. "Why the hell did you storm out of the room?"

He probably won't understand, I'm guessing he thinks that he's doing a nice thing but to me, it feels like I'm whoring myself around just to get good scores for exams. I don't want to be that person. "You changed my grade and I'm not okay with it."

"What?"

"You gave me a good grade based on favouritism. I'm not okay with you doing that. I'm not about to sleep with you just so you'll improve it."

"Louis, I wasn't doing that. You earned it fair and square, I promise you that. I wouldn't do that to you, babe. Unless you really wanted me to."

"I don't want you to."

"I won't."

"I'm sorry for accusing you of doing something you didn't."

"Come here." He opens his arms and I come forward for a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. He burrows his head in my shoulder and gives a small kiss to my neck. It's sweet and I feel bad for being mad at him. 

The kiss reassures me of what I want to do. Of what I had thought about during that lesson. What I am now officially going to agree to do. I have made a confident decision that after school, I will lose my virginity.

 

When Ashton and I saw Titanic last Saturday I had cried so much. I had imagined that Harry was Jack and I was Rose. It made me want that kind of relationship, except I don't want Harry to die in the ocean. However, I do want to make love to Harry just like they do in the movie. I want that to be me in the car with my hand sliding down the fogged up window. I want to hold him in my arms afterwards. 

Who am I kidding? My first time is probably gonna be on the classroom floor or maybe even his desk, knowing him. He looks like the kinda guy who would want me bent over his desk and begging for more. So much for a special 'losing my virginity' story.

"Are you alright Louis?" I turn and look at my friends. After I had left the classroom I had come to meet up with Violet, Chuck, Ashton, Chris and Joshua. They were currently all eyeing me weirdly.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're making that face again. You know, the one where you- "

"I know, the face I make when I think. I get it, everyone tells me that. Besides, I'm fine."

Josh changes the subject. "Are we still heading to the skate park after school?"

"I can't." Ashton and I say. We both give each other a look that silently asks 'you too'? His eyes widen when he guesses that today will be the day that I lose my virginity. He has a proud smile on his face. 

"We'll see you guys later," I say. They all head in a different direction leaving Ashton and me behind, ready to head back inside the school. We walk through the doors and walk in silence down the hall until I decide to break it. "So, uh, you going to chemistry?" I ask awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, you going to biology?"

"Yeah, man, I'm heading there now." There was something awkward going on between us and I don't know why. Ashton and I have never been like this. "Why is this weird Ashton?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because we are both screwing our teachers," he says with a laugh, trying to ease the tension. It doesn't really work.

"No." I shake my head. "You're screwing your teacher, mine just fingered me."

"That's true, but you are going to and I have never been more proud. My baby boy finally putting on some big boy pants and growing up. You should probably go just to get in some bonus Harry time before the fucking begins." He pats me on the back before we head down separate hallways. We both give a small wave goodbye. I continue down the hall until a body is crashing into me from behind and I feel arms wrapping around me. I check who it is over my shoulder and see Ashton's head buried in the back of my neck. "Good luck and have fun, baby boy."

My arms wrap around him at an uncomfortable angle and I kiss his head. This will be the last time I see Ashton as a virgin, after this I should hopefully have lost my virginity and become a man. He lets go and makes his way back to the chemistry lab. 

As I came up to Harry's classroom I noticed him coming out of it. He shuts the door behind him and turns to face me. A smile takes over his face. He checks to see if other people are around us. No one is here except for him and me. "Hi," he whispers.

I bite my bottom lip. "Hi."

He comes closer to me to minimize the gap between us. His shirt is nicely tucked into his pants, a belt fastened around his waist. He was wearing his typical all-black outfit. It was so attractive though. I liked that I knew what to expect out of him, I liked that he was predictable in the sense that I don't have to watch out for him. 

"Kiss?" he asks. What? Why would he want to kiss me in the school hallways where anyone could just walk by? I mean I know it's after school but other teachers are here. While I'm overthinking this in my head, Harry doesn't give me the opportunity to answer. Stepping closer until his lips meet mine is a gentle kiss. Not like earlier today where I was literally shoved up against something and kissed as if his life depended on it. 

This kiss was soft, calm but also over very quickly. I guess we can't just stand here and kiss all day at the risk of being caught. "You're so sweet," he says after pulling away.

Something about that just made me want him more than ever. Maybe it was the seductive look he was giving me. But I don't think I can wait any longer. I don't want to have to keep questioning whether I should do this, I want to decide right now. Right at this moment. 

"Harry, I can't wait seven days," I confess, letting him know that I want to have sex with him now. He looks at me with wide eyes, clearly not expecting me to be ready so soon. Isn't this what he wants though?

"Didn't you pay attention in class today?" he asks, cocking his head to the side.

"To be honest, not really. All I heard was penis this and vagina that and for the love of god, way too much penetration," I say dryly. I can see just now why people would think I'm immature. I wasn't trying to be but it just came out.

"Really?" he questions with an amused smile. I didn't think it was funny but whatever. "Louis, sex is- "

"Yeah, I get it." Did I just cut off my teacher? This is supposed to be a romantic moment where he takes me to some secluded spot and takes my virginity by making love to me. However, here we are, still standing in this hallway whilst I cut him off.

"Did you just cut- "

"Yeah, I did." Oh shit.

"You did it again, stop cutting me off Louis," he says sternly. I shy away because I don't like the fact that he's getting angry with me. I hate being scolded. He changes his tone to concerned, "Louis we've been talking about this a lot, about sex, and I don't want to pressure you, angel. I don't want you to feel as though you have to do this."

For a moment I really consider what he is saying but I know that if I think about it too hard then I'll change my mind. I want to do this now, with him. "I want you to be my first."

His fingers brush against my cheek, grazing it softly, happiness in his eyes. "Okay."

"Really?" I'm a little excited honestly, I just want to get this over and done with. Okay, wow, that's the way I'm talking about having sex with Harry? Like I'm talking about ripping off a band-aid. What the hell is wrong with me? This is supposed to be the greatest experience in my life.

He chuckles and runs his hand down my arm, all the way until he reaches my fingers and intertwines them with mine. "I'm going to show you a real good time princess. Now, where do you want me?"

A smile spreads across my face, I can't contain my excitement anymore, shoving my nerves deep down inside me. I don't even care where he fucks me, as long as it's now. "Anywhere."

 He walks with me, away from the classroom where I had thought he would take me. He heads out of the school, dropping my hand when a few teachers are spotted getting into their cars. I can't see any students. My mind wonders to where the hell Harry is taking me. He sees my confused face and replies with one word only.

"Car."


End file.
